Not That Different
by RealityBreakGirl
Summary: Old and discontinued story. Read if you want, but be warned it was my first attempt at a multichaptered story and is full of a lot of writing mistakes. I only keep it up for the few who were nice enough to like it and encourage me. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, it's me again. I'm glad that ya'll liked my last story, and I hope that this one will meet ya'll's expectations. I'm planning on this story being longer than the last one, although it's not hard to be longer than a one-shot. I'll try to update quickly, but I have limited access to the Internet and college takes up a lot of time. Especially since it seems everything's due on the same day. Of course, I procrastinate, so that could be part of the trouble. So basically, no promises. Well, happy reading. And if you don't like it or find something wrong, please tell me, and maybe tell me why. Of course I'll still take good reviews. After all, who doesn't want a compliment or two?

Once again (and the way I suspect that it will always be) I own nothing. Zip, zero, nada. But a girl can daydream, can't she? 

Not That Different

Chapter 1: Movies at April's?

"Very good, my sons." Master Splinter's voice rang out. "You may stop."

"Whew!" Mikey said, "It's about time. I don't think I could have lasted much longer." He collapsed on the rooftop they all were on.

Tonight, since it was a moonless night, Master Splinter had decided that it would be a good night to train on the rooftops. He had run them through a rigorous training session. With Karai now having adopted the mantle of the Shredder and trying to kill them, they could not be too prepared.

But now the training was over for the night, and the turtles were free to do what they wanted. Mikey was still collapsed on the rooftop, complaining about the training. Raph was trying to reign in the impulse to take off, because he knew that Master Splinter would not be happy with that. Leo was still doing a couple of moves, like he was cooling down or something, and Don was on his Shell Cell.

"Yeah…Yeah…Yeah, April, I'll ask them." Don moved the Shell Cell away from his mouth. "Hey, guys. April just got a couple of new movies and wants to know if we want to come over and watch them."

"What movies are they?" Leo asked

Donny moved it back to his mouth. "What movies are they, April?" he asked. He listened for a moment then: "_Chicken Little_, _Star Wars III_, and a World War II movie called _Operation Petticoat_. She says it's funny."

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!" Mikey jumped up. "Let's go! Let's go! Can we, Master Splinter? Can we?"

Leo looked at Raph. "It ain't like we got anything better to do." Raph said

"I'm for it too." Leo said

Donny still had his Shell Cell up to his face. "Hold on, April. Master Splinter deciding whether we can come or not."

Master Splinter thought about it for a moment. "I do not see a problem with it. However, I believe I might accompany you tonight. I am curious about the _Operation Petticoat_ movie."

"It's a go, April." Donny said. "Master Splinter's coming too. He said that he's curious about the _Operation Petticoat_ movie. Okay. It'll take us about twenty minutes to get there. We're traveling by rooftop tonight. Okay. See you then." He hung up the Shell Cell. "She said that Casey is coming over too, and that she'd be waiting for us."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mike asked. "Let's go watch some movies and eat some popcorn!"

"I thought you were to tired to do anything, Mikey." Raph said.

Mikey laughed. "Yeah, but that was before food and movies were involved."

Master Splinter shook his head. "Come, my sons. We do not want to keep Miss O'Neil waiting."

At that, they all took off leaping across rooftops and making their way toward April's. About ten minutes into the journey, though, Master Splinter raised his hand, signaling his sons to stop.

"What is it Sensei?" Leo asked

"Look down there, my son." He responded.

They all peered down in the ally. There were several Purple Dragons down in the ally, all advancing towards one terrified girl. She had brown hair that came down and curled inward towards her face, and then a longer layer that curled on her shoulders. Her brown eyes were wide with terror and her skin was so pale that she practically glowed. Her jeans had a slight flair to them and a big flower patch on the upper leg. They also had dirt on them. She had a short, brown, tied overlay on over a cream-colored shirt, and dark pink colored flowered flats on. Just like her pants, her shirt and shoes were dirty. She had a couple of big books in her arms, and she hugged them to her like they were her lifeline. On the ground, a few feet from her, lay a pink plaid purse.

The Purple Dragons had the girl backed up against an ally wall. Her eyes kept darting between her purse and the Purple Dragons, like she was contemplating making a run for her it.

"Please," she said, "take all my money, take my phone, I'll even give you my debit card and PIN number, just leave me alone!"

"Oh, we'll take that too." The leader said, "But we want to have a little fun before we do."

The girl sucked in her breath and tensed up. She desperately looked for a way out.

"Master," Raph said, "we gotta help her. What they want ta do ain't right. We gotta do somethin'."

"I agree, Raphael." Master Splinter said.

Suddenly, the leader lunged forward and grabbed the girl's arm. She shrieked, and Master Splinter and the guys jumped into action.

All that the girl knew was that suddenly the purple-haired guy that had grabbed her was lying in the ground, along with most of the other guys that were with him. She tried to move, but as soon as she did, one of her saviors and one of the gang members accidentally knocked her down.

When she looked back up, all of the gang members were down and four shadowed figures were looking down at her. One of them offered her his hand, and she took it and allowed him to pull her up.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She started to reply, but then she saw his face. "Eeeeeeeek!" she said, freezing to the spot. It couldn't really be called screaming. It wasn't quite loud enough.

A fifth figure walked up to them, holding her purse. "I believe this is yours, young woman."

She got a clear view of him, too. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeek!" she said again, shrinking back a little. This time it was closer to screaming.

The fifth figure sighed, like he was used to this.

All of a sudden, the girl's attention shifted upward. "YyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeK!" she definitely screamed this time, slammed up against the wall, and pointed with her whole arm above their heads.

The figures all turned around and looked up. They immediately took out weapons.

"Oh, great." One of them said. "Leo, it looks like your girlfriend's been keeping an eye out for you."

One of the figures shot a look towards the one that spoke, then turned his attention back towards the figures on the roofs. "Great. Foot soldiers. Just what we needed."

They all took up fighting stances.

_Just what have I gotten myself into._ The girl thought, starting to once again fear for her life.

So, what do ya'll think? I'd really like to know. As I said before, I want all kinds of reviews. If you don't like it, tell me why. If you see something wrong, out of character, grammatical errors, whatever, let me know. If you do like it, thanks! and please tell me why so I can keep doing what ever you like. I'll also take suggestions for the story, but especially for the girl's name. I can't seem to come up with anything I like. Please give me suggestions for that. I need them. Last name too, if you want to think that hard. At the moment, that hurts my brain. Well, like I said, please review. In fact, I'll make a deal. If you review mine, I promise to review whatever I read (hopefully yours). Okay? _Silence is_ _heard._ Hey! When did my radio go off?

-RealityBreakGirl

By the way, do I have to create a new file on my computer to upload a new chapter, or do I just highlight it or something? This web site didn't exactly come with an instruction manual. And can we or can't we use song lyrics? 'Cause I'd like to if possible. I love music. Please, please, please answer these questions or you may end up with this chapter in the next one or something. Thanks again. 


	2. Chapter 2: Renee Finrir

Okay, here's chapter two. And I'm gonna go ahead and warn you that this was written after a day at college, dodging my sick family, and about ten games of solitaire, so I'm kind of tired. Well, here goes.

I own nothing, so take pity on me and indulge me for a minute and let me believe that I own them. Wait. What? I can't do that? That's not fair. Silly legal reasons. (nervously glances to the side) What are you doing with a pitchfork and why do your lawyer buddies have torches? This can't be good. Where are my keys….?

Chapter 2: Renee Finrir

"Uh-oh," Michelangelo said as he swung his 'chucks, "This is definitely not good."

"What was your first clue?" Donnie asked him.

Master Splinter glanced back at the girl who was clutching her purse and books and looking around rapidly as if for an escape route. "We must not forget about the girl," he said. "I do not think she will be able to defend herself against trained ninja."

Raph snorted. "I don't think she'd be able ta defend herself against anythin'."

At that the girl whirled her head in Raphael's direction, drew herself up, shot him a piercing glare and looked like she just might throw her books at his head. She apparently thought better of this though, and merely tightened her hold on her books and continued to glare at him.

Mikey laughed. "I don't think she liked that too much, bro."

"Heads up, guys. I think they're about to attack." Leo said.

Once again, his battle instincts were proven right and the Foot attacked. The guys moved to intercept and a fierce battle ensued in the small ally. Several Foot soldiers went after Splinter and Leonardo, thinking of the favor they could win with their mistress if they brought back the body of the old rat master, or of Leonardo, who their mistress seemed to hate. Unfortunately for the overly zealous soldiers, the "old rat master" was far faster then they anticipated, and he quickly had all of them beaten with only a few well-placed hits with his walking stick.

The rest of the soldiers did not seem to be doing much better. Donatello was dispatching the three that had him surrounded, and Mikey was doing the same with his four, although he did it with more commentary. Leo, likewise, was also taking down his opponents rather quickly.

Raph had also taken out a few when he saw one make a sudden leap, but not towards him or his brothers or master, but towards the girl.

She gasped and stumbled back, already cringing from the expected impact of the Foot soldier's swords. But it never came. She heard a loud metallic _ping!_ and looked up to see the one in the red mask standing over her, holding off her attacker with his weapons.

"Don't touch the girl!" he growled at the soldier. "She ain't got nuthin' to do with this."

She was frozen underneath her savior, unsure of what to do.

"Don't be so sure about the girl. You don't know if she _does _have anything to do with this attack." The soldier responded.

Raph growled. "Get out of here!" he told her. "Hide somewhere!" she scrambled to comply with what he said.

Once she was out from underneath him, Raph let the Foot Soldier's swords slide off his sais and then let him have it. The soldier was unconscious before he hit the ground.

Raph turned around to face his family. "That wasn't so hard." He said with a smirk. "They musta been rookies."

Leo started to respond, when his own smirk suddenly turned into an expression of alarm "Raph! Watch out!" he yelled

From behind and above Raph the same purple-haired leader of the group of Purple Dragons that they had thwarted earlier came. "DIE Freak!" he yelled.

Raph whirled and moved to take out his sais, but it was going to be too late.

Suddenly, out of nowhere the girl appeared, wielding a pipe. "Stay Away from him, you purple-haired, tattooed, Freak Of Nature!" she yelled at the guy that was attacking Raph. She swung the pipe, and made contact with the punk's head, but somehow in the process his own weapon made contact with one of her feet and knocked her down.

In a flash, Master Splinter had the punk pinned down, but it was unnecessary. He took one look at the Purple Dragon member and got up. "He is unconscious, although I cannot say I am surprised. The young lady delivered a hard blow." He looked up to see his sons around the girl. "Is she all right?"

The girl had fallen into some old boxes, and was currently tangled up in their contents. It looked like something from a pile higher up might have fallen on her, further entangling her. As Splinter looked on, a box fell on the girl's head. "Ow." She said from inside the box

"We're checking on her now, Sensei." Donny replied.

Indeed, his sons were attempting to help her out of the mess of boxes and other items she was currently trapped in. They succeeded and pulled her up. However, as soon as she put the foot that the punk had hit down, she grimaced and nearly fell. Leo and Mikey caught her. "Ow." She said through gritted teeth.

"What is wrong with her, Donatello?" Master Splinter asked.

"Well, it looks like something with her ankle." Donny said

"Feels like it too." She responded.

Donny gave her a glance. "I'll have to examine her ankle more to see what exactly is wrong, but-"

Master Splinter's sharp ears picked up something. "It will have to wait, my son. I am afraid that more enemies are headed our way. We must depart."

"But Master Splinter," Leo said "we won't get very far before they spot us if we travel by rooftop, and there are no manholes around."

"That is true, Leonardo, but I am afraid that we have no other choice."

"My car." The girl said. "My car is only a few blocks from here. We can get in it and get away. It only holds five people, though, so that might be a problem."

"It is one we will figure out when we get there." Master Splinter said. "Raphael, please pick up the young lady. We will travel by roof top to her car."

"It's by the library," she said as Raph pick her up, "and will somebody please hand me my purse. It has my keys in it. Oh, and could someone carry my books. College text books are kinds expensive, and I don't think my dad would be to happy with me if I lost them."

Leo retrieved her purse, and Donny got her textbooks. "Let's go." Leo said.

The girl gasped as Raph took off with her in his arms. She gripped him tightly. "Wow." She said

She looked at him again. "So you don't think I'd be able to defend myself against anything, huh?"

Raph growled. "Hey, listen, about that punk." he started.

"No worries, dude." She said. "You saved me, and I saved you. We're even."

"Right." Raph said.

"By the way," the girl said, "I'm Renee Finrir. Who are you?"

Raph grunted. "I'm Raphael. Those are my bros, Leonardo, Michelangelo and Donatello. The rat's our father, Master Splinter. Now be quiet. We don't want to be followed, so don't make too much noise."

Renee looked behind Raph's shoulder. "Ummm, Raphael. I think-"

"Be quiet."

"But Rapha-"

"I said be quiet."

"I really think-"

"Shut up!"

"that you should-"

"What part of Shut up-"

"LOOK BEHIND YOU!" she shrieked out.

He glanced behind him, as did everyone else at Renee's outburst. Following them a ways back, but catching up was a group of Foot ninja. Closer to them, but not as fast were Purple Dragons.

"SHELL!" Raph yelled out.

"I tried to tell you earlier, but you wouldn't listen." Renee told him

"How much farther to the library, my sons." Master Splinter asked.

"We're almost there." Donny replied. "What kind of a car do you drive?" he asked Renee.

"A convertible, a forest green Sebring. The top should be down. Who gets the keys? I can't drive right now."

"Oooh, oooh! Me! Me!" Mikey called out.

"NO!" everyone else yelled out.

"Ahem." Master Splinter said. "I do not believe that would be a good idea Michelangelo. Donatello, you will drive."

"Hai, Sensei." Donny said. "Hey, um… girl. Toss me your keys please."

"Ha, ha! That rhymed!" Mikey said.

"It's Renee Finrir, and can you catch? Because I can't throw." Renee responded.

"Yeah, I can catch. Just toss them my way." Donny said.

Renee threw her keys, but Leo ended up catching them. "Here you go, Donny." He said gently tossing the keys to Don.

"Sorry." Renee said.

By this time, they were descending toward the ground and running towards Renee's car. Luckily, the top down meant easy access to the seats. Donny headed towards the driver's seat and Mikey yelled "Shotgun!" and hopped in the passenger's seat. Master Splinter and Leo jumped into the back.

"Great. I only have five seats and they're six of us. How is this going to work?" Renee said.

"Like this." Raph responded. "Here." He said to Mikey as he sat Renee in Mikey's lap and hopped into the back.

Mikey flashed Renee his most charming grin. "Hey dudette. I'm the great Michelangelo, Battle Nexus Champion, butt-kickin' ninja, and the one turtle with a good sense of humor. So you're Renee, right?"

"Ohoooo." Renee groaned. "I'm so dead. Everyone buckle up. There is no way I'm going to be pulled over by some cop for not having a seatbelt on while riding in my car, that I willing gave the keys over to, with the aliens that tried to kill the President."

"We _didn't_ try to kill the President." Raph growled.

"I think you might have bigger problems to worry about, Renee, then getting pulled over for no seat belts." Leo said. "Problems like surviving and keeping your car in one piece."

Renee cranked her neck around and saw several Purple Dragons with guns and Foot soldiers with various weapons just reaching the library. "Crap." She said

"Step on it Donny!" Leo told Don.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Renee screamed out as they sped out of the library parking lot.

So that's chapter two. What do ya'll think? Do you like the name I picked out for the girl? I really didn't expect for this opening part to be this long. This whole battle thing will probably be over in the next chapter, and Renee can finally make it to the guys' lair. Like I said last chapter, I will take suggestions for the story. Doesn't mean I'll use them, but I will consider them. And I'll go ahead and tell you that my language doesn't get above crap. My parents would kill me, and I don't cuss anyways. Well, please review and tell me what you think, whether it be a compliment or something I did wrong or you just didn't like. If ya'll will do that, I promise I won't write the next chapter when I'm so sleepy that I'm slightly dizzy. Of course that could be from spinning in the chair. Oh, come on. You know you do it too.

-RealityBreakGirl


	3. Chapter 3: Renee's First Secret

Hey! It's me again. Sorry I didn't get this updated as soon as the last chapter, but I've been sick. Thanks for all the reviews. I've gotten some comments about me switching POV's on you. Sorry, it's just that sometimes I think the story would be better from a certain POV. I will try to work on giving it a little more flow, though. Other than that, your other questions will be answered as the story progresses. Well, here goes chapter 3!

If I say I own them, will I get mobbed? I will? Okay. (sighs) I own nothing besides my story line and Renee.

Chapter 3: What Karai Forces Out

Renee's car zoomed out of the parking lot, with Renee screaming and holding on to Mikey for dear life.

"I-I can't see anything!" Renee said, "My hair's in my face!"

"Plah, plah, plah! Well, it's in my mouth!" Mikey complained, "And it tastes nasty! What do you put on it!"

"Hair stuff." She replied, as she tried to pull it back in a ponytail, but only partially succeeded. She sighed. "Guess that will have to do." Some stray strands of hair whipped in the wind from Don's haphazard driving.

"Would you two stop bickerin' and try to figure away outta this!" Raph said

Renee and Mikey turned around and saw several vehicles chasing them.

"Oh shell!" Mikey exclaimed, "Please don't tell me that those cars are full of Purple Dragons!"

"I am afraid that they are, my son." Master Splinter responded

"I asked you not to tell me, Sensei."

"If you didn't want to know that, then you don't want to know that they just pulled out some nasty looking guns." Leo said. "Donny, we have to get outta here!"

"I'm on it." He responded. "Hold on, everyone."

Donny pulled a sharp left just as the Purple Dragons opened fire. "Whooooooa!" everyone yelled.

"There still behin' us, Donny!" Raph called out.

"All right. Time to take this into high gear." Donny said. Quickly he turned to the right, then made another sharp turn to the left. He blew through some side streets and the turned right onto a regular street.

"We lost 'em!" Raph exclaimed.

"All right!" Mikey cheered

They all turned back to face the front….and saw a Purple Dragon vehicle heading straight for them.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!"

Donny pulled a quick right, but the vehicle followed them. As they drove on, the other vehicles caught up with them.

"My sons, we must find a way to end this, and escape." Master Splinter said.

"Well, anyone have any ideas?" Leo asked.

"You don't have a plan!" Mikey yelled. "We are so dead!"

"Wait!" Renee exclaimed. "I think I night have an idea!" She bent down. "Mikey move your legs, I need under the seat!"

"Whoa there girl! What are you doing? 'Cause I don't think you'll fit under the seat." Mikey said.

"I'm not trying to hide, I'm trying to- there it is!" Renee came up with what she was looking for.

Donny glanced over at her. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked.

"Depends." She responded as she took the object out from its pouch, "What do you think it is?"

"I think it's a gun!" he said.

"Then you're right." She said.

"What!" Leo and Mikey exclaimed

"What are you doin' with a gun!" Raph asked

"I have a license." She responded. "Duck."

"It don't matter!" He said. "It's still a gun!"

"Look, it's not like I don't know how to use it, okay? So hush your mouth and duck when I tell you." She glanced at Mikey. "Hold me steady, okay?"

Master Splinter looked at Renee. "Child, I am not sure that this course of action is-"

"Duck." She said.

"Whoa!" Raph, Leo, and Master Splinter ducked for her as she turned to aim the gun at the vehicles behind them.

"_It's time for this chase to end."_ She thought. Renee took a deep breath and looked at the vehicle in the front. She took careful aim and pulled the trigger. _ Bang! _One bullet was fired. As soon as she had pulled the trigger, she took quick aim again, and let off another shot. The first vehicle suddenly swerved and seemed to lose control. She did let off four more shots, and the next two vehicles did the same thing as the first one. They all piled up together and blocked the road. None of the other vehicles could get by.

"Wha-you shot out their tires!" Raph exclaimed

"But- but when you threw the keys earlier…" Donny was a little confused.

Renee winked at him. "I said I couldn't throw, hunny, I never said I couldn't aim."

"Wow! You go, Renee!" Mikey yelled.

Renee laughed. "Whooh! Take a right here, Don. If we go down a few blocks, there's a parking deck that's like a park and ride. We can leave my car there. Nobody will bother it. And if I'm recalling this right, there's also a manhole near there. Ya'll were looking for one earlier, right?"

"That is correct, Miss Finrir." Master Splinter confirmed.

"I don't mean to be a wet blanket," Leo said, "but what happened to the Foot? They were chasing us, too."

"I do not know, my son, but we must be cautious. They could still be watching us." Master Splinter said.

By this time they had entered the parking deck and Donny was parking Renee's car expertly. "We better put the top up. The Purple Dragons or the Foot might come looking for your car, but since they didn't see the top, it should make your car a little harder to identify."

"They won't find it, trust me. But we should put the top up. It's safer that way." Renee told them. "However, I think that me and ya'll in the backseat might want to get out first. If not, it's kinda like crawling out of a hole."

"Good idea, Renee." Leo said. "Mikey, Don, you do know how to put a top on a convertible up?"

"Sure. It's easy." Donny said.

"Um, no. But it can't be too hard, right?" Mikey said with a smile.

Raph and Leo looked at each other. "Tell you what Raph. I'll get Renee off of Mikey's lap, Mikey can get out, and you can help Don put the top up. We don't want Mikey to mess up anything."

"Hey!" Mikey protested. "That's not fair!"

"I agree with your brothers, Michelangelo." Splinter said

"Awww."

Leo, Raph and Splinter flipped out of the backseat, and Leo picked up Renee and made Mikey get out of the front seat. In no time the top on Renee's car was up and they were all making their way down the parking deck.

"Come, we will take Miss Finrir to our home. But we must be wary. We still do not know where the Foot have gone." Master Splinter instructed.

"Hei, Sensei"

"Yes, Master."

"You got it, Sensei."

"If you say so, Master."

"Uhhh…sure, why not. I don't have to be home tonight."

Quickly and quietly they made their down the parking deck, with Renee being carried by Leo.

"Hey." she said. "It's Leo, right?" when he nodded, she continued, "You really don't have to carry me. I think my ankle's well enough that I could walk."

"No." Leo said. "Don doesn't want you walking until he can look at your ankle, and besides, it's faster this way."

Renee shrugged "Whatever dude. I was just offering."

By this time they had made it to the manhole that Renee remembered. While Raph and Mikey lifted the cover off of the manhole, Donny, Leo and Master Splinter kept a lookout for and Foot in the area.

Suddenly, Master Splinter's ears twitched, and Renee sucked in a deep breath.

"My sons, stand ready. We are not alone." Master Splinter said.

They looked up and saw Foot ninja gathering on the rooftops. Leo quickly put Renee down, and they all took up defensive stances.

"We have to protect Renee, guys. I don't think they'll spare her even though she just met us." Leo said

"Gee, whatever makes you think that, fearless leader?" Raph shot back.

"My sons, now is not the time." Master Splinter admonished.

The Foot suddenly jumped down from their perches and for the second time that night the guys found themselves engaged in a fierce battle.

Mikey danced around with his nun chucks swinging. "Nyah, nyah! You can't catch me!" he called out. This seemed to anger several of the soldiers, and they came after him. However, the ever-energetic turtle proved to be quick for the agitated Foot ninja, and he got to Foot before the Foot could really hurt him.

Raph was also battling hard. However, his method was different from Mikey's. "Rrrrrr, come and get it, ya goons!" He plowed right into a group of Foot, taking them out as he went. Thuds and oofs were heard as he made his way through them.

A little ways off from Raph, Leo was fighting his own opponents. The sharp cling and shing as his katana met his opponents' weapons was ringing loudly. Several of the Foot that he was fighting were already down.

Near Renee were Don and Master Splinter. They were working together to protect her. Don's Bo staff was blocking multiple attacks, and he too was taking down Foot ninja. Master Splinter was using a combination of his walking stick and his hands and feet to take out the Foot near him. Of course, being the master that he was, he was taking out his fair share of the Foot.

Renee was cowering behind them, frightened and scared. _I must do something to help my friends._ She thought. But she was unsure of what she could do. She only knew of one option, and for her it was a last ditch option, a dangerous option only to be used in the most extreme of circumstances. _But what are these circumstances, if not extreme._ With that thought and sounds of her new friends battling and protecting her echoing through her head, she took a deep breath and prepared for her last ditch option.

Suddenly, though, the Foot backed off. Could they sense what she was about to do? They parted for someone who was walking through the middle of them. "Karai." She heard Leonardo say, almost bitterly. Renee looked up and saw a figure of a woman dressed in some sort of spiky metal armor coming through the Foot soldiers.

"Leonardo." She responded. "I don't know how you _turtles_," she spat the word out, "keep interfering with my business, but tonight it will end."

"Uh, dude, what's she talkin' about" Mikey asked.

Donny shrugged. "I have no idea."

The woman in the suit looked straight at Renee. "Come, you cannot say you do not remember me, little cat."

"I don't-" Renee started, but abruptly stopped. "Karai? That Karai? Oh, yes, I remember you well. I would think that you would remember me, and what happened that fateful night in Japan." Renee had straightened up as she started talking, and was now balanced on one foot, looking straight at Karai.

"You two know each other?" Raph said.

Karai laughed. "Oh yes, we are acquainted. And I have not forgotten what happened back in Japan. In fact, it is the very reason have been looking for you." She glanced at the turtles and Splinter. "I see you have not yet shown your _friends_ what you really are."

Renee hissed. "Leave them out of this. They have nothing to do with it. This is between you and me. Let my friends go."

"You are right." Karai responded. "They have nothing to do with this. However, they will pay for the other things that they have done. To me and my father."

"Your father was an intergalactic lowlife with mental problems and anger issues!" Renee yelled.

Karai tightened the grip on her sword and charged toward Renee. "You will not slander the name of Oruko Saki!" ( A/N: did I spell that right?)

Don and Splinter moved to protect Renee, but before they could Renee sprang to life. She charged toward Karai head on, and the flipped over her, using her shoulders to complete her turn.

"Whoa!" Mikey exclaimed.

Renee straightened up and looked straight at Karai.

"What the Shell!" Raph exclaimed.

As Renee straightened up, it was obvious that she had changed. She had two black cat-like ears, and a cat tail. Some of her teeth were now pointed, and it looked like she had claws. Her eyes were different too, more catlike, which meant that they almost seemed to glow.

Karai turned around to face Renee. "So, you finally show your true form." She said.

Renee glared at Karai. "You forced me this far. This is only the first step and you know it. Leave now, before you force me to take drastic measures. I do not want to hurt anybody."

"You have shown me exactly what I wanted to know. I was not entirely sure it really was you, but bringing out your true form has proven it." Karai said. She kept her stance. "Foot soldiers attack. Kill the turtles and their rat master, but bring me the girl."

The guys tightened their stances. Renee's eyes widened. "No!" she said, "You can't!"

"You cannot protect them." Karai said. "You cannot even protect yourself. Say good bye to your friends, little cat." She walked off towards the back of the Foot ninja, and the Foot attacked.

"No! NO! Stop! Please!" Renee yelled. "Leave them Alone!" but it was to no avail. The Foot descended on her and the guys, and just kept coming. Renee managed to get to the turtles and Splinter, but they were having a hard time of it. She turned and found a staff coming down towards her head. "Ahhhhh!" she screamed. Suddenly she was pulled backwards and pushed down.

"Stay there!" Raph told her. She was in the middle of her protectors, and they were fighting for her once again. She could see the blows they were taking, and how they were starting to falter. One could only take so many hits.

She squeezed her eyes shut. "No. No! NOOOOOOOO!" she yelled out. "Stop it! DON'T HURT MY FRIENDS!" she felt something in her mind snap, and she released her last ditch option.

I know it's cruel to leave you hanging here, but I am afraid that you will have to deal for a while. I have several projects I have due on the 17, and I haven't started any of them. Sorry, but as I'm sure you understand, school comes first. Especially college, since it's training me for my future, and my parents are paying for it. I am really sorry though, and will get back to work on this story ASAP. Sorry again. Well, please review and tell me what you think.

-RealityBreakGirl


	4. Chapter 4: Renee's Second Secret

All right, I know I said that I wouldn't be posting again soon, but I'm in denial about all that's due and have retreated into my fantasy world and my books. I can't help myself. It's either this or a terrible tummy ache. It's sad, I know. Well, without further do, chapter four.

I own nothing but Renee, my storyline, and the car mentioned in the last chapter. Although I think that technically my dad owns the car.

Chapter 4: Renee's Second Secret

There was something different about Renee's last cry, and everyone, mutant and Foot alike, turned to look at her. She was glowing with an energy that was black and thickly bordered in pink. She opened her eyes and focused on the Foot as she stood up.

"I told you to stay away from my friends." She said, "And. I. Meant It."

All of a sudden, the energy surrounding her also surrounded the Foot nearest to the guys. It took those Foot and hurled them away, some to crash into walls, some to crash into the ground, some into other Foot and some simply went out of sight, over the buildings. The rest of the Foot turned to flee for their lives.

The turtles and Splinter watched, amazed, as Renee drove the Foot out of the ally. It was an awesome and terrifying sight to see. She was simply directing the energy with her mind, not even using hand motions. The Foot were quickly disappearing from sight, or being knocked out. They were shouting in terror, and Renee was growling and hissing in anger.

"Mmmuhn!" she grunted as she hurled people and objects. "Hnnnuah!" Trash and other pieces of debris that were in the ally started to be picked up. Soon larger chucks of debris were being hurled around in a giant whirlwind.

By this time the Foot had hightailed it out of there, and only Karai was left. "This is not over _turtles_. I will be back, and I will get the girl." She quickly left, before she was caught up in the whirlwind Renee had created.

"All right Renee, ya did it!" Raph said.

"You go dudette!" Mikey yelled.

Renee didn't respond.

"Renee?" Donny asked "Renee? You can stop now. It's all right. The Foot are gone. Renee?"

Renee was breathing hard "To, to much. I can't-I can't…. control it. I need to…Uuuuhhhhnnn!" she doubled over, and the whirlwind increased. The turtles and Splinter fought to stay on the ground and avoid objects flying through the air. Renee clutched her head. "I can't- I can't….I can't control it!" She screamed once more, then collapsed, unconscious

As soon as she had become unconscious, the whirlwind ceased and all the objects that were caught in it fell.

"Yeagh! Watch out!" Mikey hollered.

They dodged several falling items, trying not to get hit to bad. Leo grabbed Renee to keep her from getting hit by the falling objects. In a few seconds, everything was on the ground and police sirens could be heard heading their way.

"Quickly my sons, we must leave. Bring Miss Finrir along. We cannot leave her here to be discovered in her present form." Master Splinter commanded.

They all jumped into action to get into the sewers, although they couldn't find the manhole cover anywhere. They just hoped that with all the other debris laying around, a missing manhole cover wouldn't be too suspicious. With Renee being carried by Leo, they carefully made their way toward their home.

_Mmm._ A rhythmic swaying. Sounds. A beating, close to her ears. Footsteps_. But_ _not the beating._ Ears out. Tail out, draped across her middle. Why? Swaying. A close source of heat, pressed up to her_. Or is she pressed up to it?_ What is the beating? Supports. Under her back and knees. Knees are folded. Carried. She's being carried. The beating. A heart_. The heart of the one who is carrying her._ Sounds. Soft footsteps. Probably couldn't hear them without her ears out. Dripping water. Sloshing water. Swirling water. _Not to fond of water._ At least not in a pool, ocean or bathtub. Smells.

"Uhhhgh!"

A voice. "She's comin' 'round." Rough. Brisk. Near. _The voice of who's carrying_ _her._ Eyes. Have to open eyes.

Deep breath. "Mmmm." Blinking. Darkness. Nothing to be seen. No. Wait_. A_ _little light_. Fuzzy. Focusing. Still dark, but sight is coming. Her eyes. The cat eyes_. That's_ _why there's_ _sight._ Only reason.

Voice. Where's her voice. "Where-" too quiet. Louder. _Clear throat._ Okay. _Try_ _again._ "Where are we?" Smells again. "And what stinks?"

Renee blinked her eyes and looked up. One of the turtles was caring her. The one with the red mask that carried her before. Raphael.

He looked down at her. "We're in the Sewers. That should answer both questions."

"The sewers? How long have I been out?" Renee asked him.

"About forty-five minutes." He answered.

Renee blinked again. "It was longer last time. Have you been carrying me the whole time?"

"No. Leo carried you half the way, and I'll carry you for the rest." He told her briskly. She could hear in his voice that he was trying not to get to irritated.

"Okay." She said, settling back against his arms and chest. She moved her foot a little and felt a sharp pain go through it. "Sssssit!" she hissed. "Ow! My ankle! It's throbbing!"

"I was afraid of that." A voice said from ahead.

Renee looked towards it and saw the one in the purple mask. Don? Yeah. Donatello. "What do you mean?" she asked.

He dropped back to be near Raph and Renee. "Well, your ankle was hurt before you did your acrobatic leap over Karai and you were standing most of the time during your, uh, attack on the Foot. Even if you have some sort of limited healing factor, chances are that you've compounded the damage that your ankle already had. It's bound to hurt. In fact, it's probably swelling. I'll examine it when we get to the lair, but I hope you haven't broken or sprained it. The chances are high for those possibilities, though."

Renee huffed. "Great. How am I gonna explain this." She sighed and leaned back against Raph again. "How long till we get to this 'lair'. And what is it anyways?"

This time she remembered the name of the owner of the voice that spoke. Michelangelo. "It's our home dudette. And we can't get there soon enough. Are we there yet?"

"Almost, my son." Master Splinter said. Renee remembered his name also. It was kinda hard to forget a giant rat.

"But how much longer?" Mikey whined.

Master Splinter sighed.

Raph growled. "Mikey, if I wasn't carrying this chick, I'd-"

"About twenty more minutes, Mikey." The one in the blue mask, Leonardo said.

"Twenty Minutes! That's forever!" Mikey exclaimed.

Renee laughed silently to herself, and settled into Raph for the twenty-minute ride she had to her new friends' home.

"All Right!" Mikey's voice rang out, "We finally made it!" he paused for a moment. "TV's Mine!" he shouted, and raced towards a wall of television monitors.

"We better not haf' ta watch any of those food shows." Raph warned as he came in the lair with Renee. "Not when there's a marathon of bloody, action-filled movies on tonight." He smirked. "Ones with lots of gore and violence."

Renee blanched at the thought of lots of gore and violence. She could handle her own with movies like that, but she could easily do without them.

"I wanted to watch a documentary on the history of the Roman Empire." Leo said as he went into the kitchen.

Don looked back as he too walked into another room. "But tonight it's SG1 Monday on Sci-fi. I wanted to watch that." He noticed Raph still holding Renee. "Put her on the couch, Raph. I'll examine her ankle in a minute. I just need to get some supplies."

Renee noticed Master Splinter also go into another room.

"Well, I had the remote first, so I say we watch….Ooo, look! Justice Force is on!" Mikey said.

"Rrrr, No way Mikey am I watching anymore of those cartoons you've see a thousand times. Gimme the remote!" Raph told him as he sat Renee down on the couch

"No way, Raphie! It's mine-Eeeeeek!" Raph took off after Mikey.

"Gimmie The Remote!" Raph roared as Mikey kept just out of his reach, taunting him.

Leo emerged from the kitchen at the worst possible time. He stepped out of the kitchen and right into Mikey and Raph's path. "I brought you some tea, Ren-" he started. But before he could finish his sentence, Mikey crashed into him, with Raph crashing into both of them. _Crash! _ Tea went everywhere, the cups it was in shattered, and the remote went flying high into the air. Renee watched in unbelieving fascination as it soared over her head.

"Guys? What was that?" Donny asked as he came out of a room. Unfortunately where he came out happened to be right in the path of the catapulted remote. He caught sight of it at the last second, though. "Wha-Whoa!" he moved to get out of the way, and stepped on a skateboard. Of course, it moved and he flailed to keep his balance. As he did this though, one hand hit the remote, and it came sailing back towards Renee. Don and the offending skateboard zoomed across the room and crashed into the pile of turtles that were starting to pick themselves up. Band-Aids, gauze and alcohol swabs joined the pile, as did Don and the skateboard. The remote that had started all of this landed neatly next to Renee on the couch. There was stunned silence, then Splinter came out of his room.

"My sons, what has happened?" he asked as he saw the scene. He got four responses at once.

"Raph was being mean and-"

"I don't know I had just made-"

"Mikey wanted to watch those stupid-"

"I heard a crash and stepped out to see-"

Master Splinter shook his head. "My sons, please, one at a time."

All of a sudden they heard laughter and looked to see Renee laughing hysterically.

"Ha-ha-ha, Ha, ha ha, ha! Ha ha ha-ha!" she kept it up until she finally saw them all staring at her. "I'm sorry!" she managed to gasp out between laughs. "It's just that it's so- so …funny!" she doubled over in laughter once more as she looked back at the turtles. They looked at themselves and realized just how funny it must have looked. Soon they were all laughing and picking themselves off the floor.

A small smile formed on Splinter's face. "I believe we should take Miss Finrir's attitude about this incident. Leonardo, fix some more tea. Donatello, please gather what you need and examine our guest's ankle. Raphael, Michelangelo, you will clean up this mess. As for the remote, it will remain in Miss Finrir's care for the time being." After receiving affirmations form his sons that they would carry out his instructions, the old rat moved to join Renee in the living area. He sat in his chair and looked toward her. "I am sorry, Miss Finrir for the…commotion… that my sons caused."

She laughed some more and wiped her eyes. She picked up the remote that had landed next to her. "It's like Picard said to Riker once. 'Sometimes you just have to bow to the absurd, Number One.' and what was that but absurd?" She laughed some more and turned on the TVs. "Hoo-boy! What a day. Oh, look! Star Trek." She tried to explain to him what had happened as she watched the TV, but she was still laughing too much. She finally managed to get it out though, and Master Splinter seemed to find much amusement in the incident.

In a few minutes, Leo had brought the tea, Mikey and Raph had joined Renee on the couch, and Donny had come back with his newly reassembled kit of stuff he needed to examine Renee's ankle.

"Star Trek! Cool!" Mikey exclaimed.

"It's okay, I guess." Raph said. "A little dorky though."

"Hey!" Renee and Don said together.

Leo smiled. "It's alright." He said.

Don glanced at the TV. "Which episode is it?" he asked as he knelt down to examine Renee's ankle.

"The one where Picard, Guinan, Ro Laruen, and Kieko O'Brian get turned into kids and the Feringi try to take over the ship. It's one of my favorites." Renee said. "Ow! That hurts! What did you do?" she said accusingly.

"Took off your shoe." Don replied and held up her dark pink flat.

"Child, drink your tea." Master Splinter said. "It has pain killers in it that will help."

"Yes, sir." She said compliantly. She lifted the cup to her lips, sniffed at it, and lapped it once. When she seemed to find it agreeable, she quickly drained the cup. "More, please?" she asked. Leo obliged and filled her cup while she winced as Don took off her sock and rolled up her pants leg. Instead of draining this cup, she sipped on it.

"Just as I was afraid." Donny announced. " It's swelling pretty bad and I can't tell much with it this swollen."

"What can you tell me?" Renee asked as Leo refilled her cup again. "This stuff is good. It's almost as good as milk, or, even better, cream. Mmmmm, cream."

Don looked at her funny, then exchanged a look with Master Splinter. He looked back at Renee. "Um, yeah. Well, I don't think it's broken, although there could be a small break that I just can't detect at this time, but I'd lay odds that it's at least sprained."

"So basically ya know as much as ya knew before ya examined her ankle." Raph said.

Don, looked sidewise at Raph. "Not completely true. I know that it isn't badly broken, and how much swelling there is." He looked back up at Renee. "Do you have any sort of healing abilities?" he asked her.

She blinked. "Hmmm. Oh. Um, yeah. But it works best if I'm asleep…. or in a healing trance." Renee's ears were starting to droop, and so were her eyelids. Her tail rested beside her and didn't move much, except for the occasional lazy swish.

When Renee didn't say any more, Donny started talking again. "If you could bring your healing abilities into play, it would help. In the mean time, we'll need to put some ice on the ankle to reduce the swelling. After the swelling goes down, we'll see what needs to be done next."

" 'Kay." Renee said sleepily.

"My sons, I think it is time for Miss Finrir to retire for the evening." Master Splinter said. "Michelangelo, if you would please turn down the guest bed for Miss Finrir. Donatello, I believe she would be more comfortable without her other shoe and sock on. Leonardo, if you will please pick her up and carry her to the bedroom. Raphael, you will help me make the ice pack for our guest's ankle."

A series of "Hei, Sensei" was heard and the turtles quickly moved to carry out their father's instructions.

Soon Renee was asleep in the spare bed, an ice pack on her ankle, her healing factor in play, and dreams of milk, tea, cream, creamy tea, creamy milk, creamy cream and many other such combinations playing through her head.

The door was softly closed, and Master Splinter sent everyone to bed. "We will find out more about our guest after she has rested." He said. "For now I suggest that we do the same."

As each turtle went to bed, wonderings about Renee and her abilities swirled through their heads. However, they all realized that their questions would have to wait until the effects of the tea wore off, and Renee was lucid once more instead of mumbling about cream and milk.

So, did you like it? I hope so. What did you think of the part where Renee was returning to consciousness? Please, please, PLEASE review. I mean, I will continue to write this with or without reviews, but I thrive with the reviews. Remember, good or bad, I want to hear it, just be nice about it. Oh yeah, I'm working on my profile, so drop by and read it please. Just remember that as of this, it's not finished. Well, back to projects and studying. Ick. Wish me luck!

-RealityBreakGirl


	5. Chapter 5: Wakeywakey

Yea! My projects are over! Now I just bide my time until finals. Oh, great. Anyways, thank ya'll for the reviews. At first I only had one review, and no others for a long time, so I started to think ya'll didn't like it or something. But then I got a few more, so I felt better. So a big, heartfelt thank you to tsukiryoush, Aaron Smiley, and BubblyShell22. This chapter is one of those necessary yet want to move on chapters, but I promise the next one will answer some of your questions about Renee.

I own nothing except a giddy sense of relief that my projects are over and Renee, who is eating all my Easter candy. Hey! Gimme back my chocolate bunny!

Chapter 5: Wakey-wakey

A deep breath in. "Mm-mmm." as it was let out.

Renee could feel sleep start to leave her as she attempted to recapture it. Her attempts were futile, though, and she slowly felt the sleep leaving her. It didn't matter though. Renee snuggled into her covers, and listened. She knew she'd hear Ma cooking, and trying to listen to the morning news. She also knew she'd hear Pa coming in from early morning chores, bringing some eggs or something, and give Ma a kiss. Then he'd sit down and start reading the morning paper, and, in a few minutes, Ma would come upstairs to wake up Renee.

But Renee didn't hear any of that, nor did she smell her Ma's breakfast. Instead, she heard a TV playing some sort of loud show, what sounded like metal banging together, and someone cooking. She knew it wasn't her ma, though. Ma could sing a whole lot better than that. Actually, some of those rejected contestants on "American Idol" could sing better than that.

The smell was different as well. That wasn't her ma's home-cooked breakfast, but still, it smelled good.

Giving into the inevitable, Renee rolled on her back and stretched. Unfortunately, when she did so, she felt her ankle twinge.

"Owwww!" she opened her eyes when the pain hit and discovered that she had no clue where she was. However, when her ankle twinged again, she remembered what had happen the previous night.  
"Oh! That's right! The turtles and the rat!" she softly exclaimed to herself.

Renee heard a soft 'Mew' and looked to her side to see an orangey-red cat with white on its belly, paws and tail staring at her. Renee smiled. "At least I'm not the only cat here."

She propped herself up on her elbows, and the cat crawled onto her lap. "Well, do you know how I got here?" she said as she scratched behind the cat's ears. It purred contentedly while Renee thought back on the night before. The gang members, her being rescued, the car chase, Karai, the release of her powers, waking up while being carried through the sewers, really good tea-That was it, the tea! "They drugged me." She growled. The cat looked up at her and meowed inquisitively. She smiled back down at the cat and sighed. "No, I'm not mad. I understand. I just wish they didn't do it."

Renee sighed again and concentrated. She could feel the last of the drug still in her body. She closed her eyes and brought her healing factor into play. She knew it would mostly go towards her ankle, but enough of it would work on purging her body of the drug. She wished she could control it. If she could, then she could easily heal her ankle, and resist druggings. Well, this would have to do. She felt the drug leaving her body, and immediately felt a little more clear-headed. She opened her eyes and saw the cat looking at her.

"I'm all right. Just getting rid of the drug your masters gave me. The only problem is that a side effect of it is that I have to go to the bathroom. My ankle hurts enough that I can't get up by myself though." She stopped scratching the cat's ears and looked straight into its eyes. "Can you get your masters' attention for me? I need help getting up."

"Mew!" the cat answered her and ran for the door. It stood right outside and started meowing it's head off.

"That works." Renee said.

The turtle family had started the day like any other. They got up, ate, trained, goofed off, and the other usual stuff. As of now, Don was working on some modifications for the lair, Mikey and Master Splinter were in the kitchen cooking, where Mikey was singing loudly and badly (you could see Splinter's ears twitch and him wince once in a while. Even ninja masters could only handle so much without showing it.) Raph had been watching TV, but had left it on and gone to the dojo when Leo wanted someone to spar with, which is where they both were at the moment.

The clang of metal on metal was clearly heard through out the lair as their weapons met. However, as they smelled the cooking food, they started to wind down. After all, they wanted a little time to relax before they went to eat.

As they put their weapons away, Raph glanced towards the room Renee was in. "Geez, Leo. How much a' that stuff did ya give her? She's slept all day."

"She wanted more Raph. Besides, what was I supposed to tell her? No Renee, you can't have any more tea because we drugged it and don't want you to sleep all of tomorrow. Come on." He sighed and looked towards Renee's door. "She should sleep for at least a few more hours." Leo responded.

"Eh, whatever. But I still think ya coulda done somthin'" Raph said. He walked towards the door of the dojo. "I'm gonna go back to the TV."

He left the dojo and flipped onto the couch. He flipped around for a while until finally landing on an action movie. Leo came out of the dojo and looked at what Raph was watching. "_Gone in 60 seconds_ again, huh?"

"Yeah." Raph said.

Leo shrugged. "I'm going to go see if Master Splinter and Mikey need any help."

"Heh." Raph said as one of Mikey's more interesting notes came out of the kitchen "Your funereal."

Leo left, and Raph got back to his movie. He was really enjoying the chase scenes when a noise broke through his awareness. "Geez, Mike's getting' worse." He tried to get back to his movie, but he couldn't ignore it. "Mike! Would you just Shut Your Beak!"

He heard everything stop in the kitchen, but that sound. "MIKE!"

"That is not Michelangelo, my son." Splinter said from the kitchen.

"And don't yell. Renee's still asleep." Leonardo told him.

Raph ignored Leo and sat up and twisted to look at the kitchen. "Then what is it?"

"I think its Klunk." Don said. Apparently Raph's yell broken into the brainy turtle's concentration.

"Oh, great. Now the cat's tryin' to sing. Just what we need. Mikey! Come get your stupid cat! It's interfering with my movie!"

Donny frowned. "And she's right outside Renee's door. She might wake Renee up."

"Awww!" Mikey moaned, "but I was just getting' to the good part of my song!"

"My son, Klunk is your responsibility. You must take care of her. Go. I will tend to the food." Splinter said to Mikey.

"All right, Master Splinter. I guess all of you will just have to do without my singing." Mikey said as he turned to go. A look of relief passed over Splinter's face.

Mikey moved towards Renee's room where Klunk was sitting mewling her head off.

"Klunk, come here kitty." Mikey said. Klunk looked at him and mewed at him. Then she ran into Renee's room. "Klu-unk. Come back." He crept into the room "You'll wake up Renee."

"Thank you for the concern, but Renee's already awake." Renee said.

Mikey winced. "Klunk didn't wake you up did she?"

Renee laughed, "Actually, I asked her to go and get someone's attention." She looked down at Klunk. "And she did a good job, yes she did." She scratched behind Klunk's ears and Klunk meowed. "Hmm, a little lower? Okay."

Mikey blinked at her. "You asked her…how?"

"You see, since I'm a cat and she's a cat…tell ya what, I'll explain it later when I can tell all a' ya'll at once, 'kay? Right now, I _really _need to visit the bathroom and my ankle's not exactly…"

"Say no more, dudette, I totally understand." Mikey reached down and helped Renee of the bed, and then towards the bathroom. Klunk followed close behind.

"Renee's up!" Mikey yelled as they walked out the bedroom door.

"Did your cat wake up?" Leo asked

Mikey stopped. "Naw, actually she-"

"Mikey!" Renee hissed. "Urgency! I've got to get to the bathroom faster a 'possum gets run over."

"Huh." Both Mikey and Leo said.

"Bathroom NOW!"

"Right!" Mikey quickly got Renee to the bathroom and Leo went to tell the rest of the family that Renee was awake.

When Renee came out Mikey was waiting on her. "Okay now?" he asked. She nodded and Mikey said "Good Dudette! Cause the food be ready!"

Renee smiled really big "Good! Cause I'm starvin'. I could eat a horse."

"Well, no horse on the menu, but I can tell you it's gonna be great. After all, I helped make it." He said as they made their way toward the kitchen.

"You cook?" Renee asked

"Sure do." He responded. "I love to cook, even though I love eating it more, and sometimes I enjoy it so much I just have to sing while I'm doing it."

By this time they had reached the doorway to the kitchen.

Renee's eyes widened and her ears flicked back "So you were the one making that awful noi- I mean wonderful, delicious, mouth-watering aroma."

His bothers snickered as Mikey gave Renee a strange look. "Uhhh, yeah. What were you going-"

"Please, my son," Master Splinter said " sit our guest down and let us eat before the food gets cold."

"I can't wait to eat it. I'm sure you're a wonderful cook, Mikey. After all you're a, … what was it you told me in the car? Something with a nexus and a champion…" Renee just trailed off.

Mikey grinned so big it looked like it hurt "The Battle Nexus Champion, Dudette! See, it all started when Leo made us follow…"

The other turtles groaned, but Renee was relieved. Now she didn't have to tell him how bad his singing was. All through supper (although Renee had to find out which meal it was. After all she had been asleep most of the day. And there was that little bit of confusion because they called supper dinner, and she called lunch dinner. It was one of those southern-northern things.) Mikey told her how he became the Battle Nexus Champion. Although Donatello did lean over and tell her that Mikey was exaggerating all over the place, and Renee could hear various comments from the other brothers, mainly Raph, that were escaping Mikey's hearing. It was a quite interesting meal.

After the meal was finished, and the kitchen was cleaned up, they all moved to the living room where Don could examine Renee's ankle.

"It seems a lot better than I thought it would be." He said, "I guess it just seemed worse because of the swelling."

Renee smiled "Actually, Don, it was because of my healing factor. See, it works a little bit all the time anyways, but when I first woke up and realized that I had been drugged, a used my healing ability to purge the drug from my system. Only I can't really control it that well, so most of it went to my ankle and focused there. Enough of the ability remained behind to cleanse my body of the drug though. Anyway, it should be about a week before my ankle's completely back to normal." She shrugged "Give or take."

"Interesting." Donny said. "That's how shorter than I had estimated it would take. I suppose the little bit of healing that takes place each day shortens the amount of time it takes to heal. Still, it is fascinating."

"Miss Finrir," Master Splinter said. "I believe that it is time that we learn about you." His tone left no room for argument, and Renee knew that he was right.

She sighed. "I suppose it's only fair." She leaned herself back into the couch. "Settle yourselves in for the long haul, boys, I've got a lot to explain.

It seems like a good place to stop. Like I said, a necessary but wanna move on chapter. The next one should focus on Renee and her past, and soon I'll work in a little more action and maybe another of my characters. But I won't say if it's a good character or a bad character. (grins evilly) It's author's prerogative. Hey! I'm practically finished with my profile, except for the bunny. I'll get to it later. So drop by and read it. I warn you though, I like to talk, so there is a lot of info there. I do give instructions for a short read, however. Well, Please, Please Please review or I will be forced to beg. You don't wanna see that. I'm pretty good at it.

-RealityBreakGirl


	6. Chapter 6: Renee's Story

Okay, this is a really long chapter, but I wanted to get it all done in one swoop. It's mainly Renee. Why? Because I thought it important to know her back-story, so that's what this chapter mainly is. Besides, I like making back-stories for my characters. It's fun! So here we go. This should answer any questions about Renee. Don't forget, I want your input, so review at the end. For now, on with the story.

Yea! I got my chocolate bunny back! (Sits it down) All I own is Renee. And my chocolate- Hey! Who took it this time? Mikey! (sounds dangerously like Raph) Don't get between my and my food! Especially chocolate! (runs and chases Mikey down for her chocolate bunny) GIMME! (author flies towards Mikey as if to tackle him and an Oof! Is heard) Yo! Whoever's narrating this thing, tell 'em to go on with the story. This could take a while. (All right. Please continue to read, and don't bother me. I may not exist, but I want to watch this fight. It could get interesting)

Chapter 6: Renee's Story

Renee sat back and started to talk. "I don't know why I am what I am. I don't even know who my real parents are. As far as I'm concerned, I grew up on a farm. But my parents told me about how I came to them.

"See, my parents are both from Alabama. They had met in medical school and married a year or so later. Shortly after they got married, my dad decided to join the Army and be in the Nurse Core. He was attached to a division at their first assignment, which meant that if they were sent out somewhere, so was he.

"One day, his division was sent out. There was a man that was doing illegal experiments of some kind. The government had been after him for a while, but couldn't seem to locate where his base was. Now they had.

"The actual soldiers went in first. It was Pa's job to hang back, go in when it was clear and tend to the wounded, just like all the other medical personal that were there. It was expected to be pretty bad, for there to be guards and traps and firefights and stuff. But there was actually very little resistance. They found the guy locked in a closet not far in. He had apparently locked himself in when whoever was funding him abandoned him. Without that funding, the guards left him, and, besides his test subjects, so did everyone else. The researchers, the staff, everyone. They never did find out who had funded him, but it was obvious that they had access to some pretty high up stuff. Stuff that the government didn't even know existed. Or, if they did, they wouldn't admit it. Papa always said that some of the stuff looked extraterrestrial in origin, and that there was a rumor that some shady, yet untouchable character that worked for the government funded this guy, but there wasn't any proof for that rumor.

"Anyway, after the guy had told them that there weren't any traps, and it had been confirmed, everyone was sent in to explore the base. It extended pretty far. Pa always said that there was some stuff that he couldn't describe simply because it was so bizarre... but that was just the fun stuff. The stuff that was neat to look at.

"They kept traveling on down into the base. As they got farther, they began to see animals that he had experimented on. Some of those animals had been tortured, some were dead, some were alive, but all had been altered. Many were being or had been dissected, probably to study the alterations. At any rate, he said it wasn't pretty, and he never really talked much about it.

"But he did say that the next section they got to was worse, and that many of the soldiers lost their lunch then and there. He's not sure how he managed to keep his lunch, but figured that it was only by the grace of God. He says the only reason that he'll talk about this place is because of me. The room had humans that had been experimented on. They called the commander of the operation, and he came down. When he got there, Pa says he turned a wonderful shade of green.

"But they still had to find out what was down there. The commander asked for volunteers that could handle what was in the room to go on and find out what else was down there. He warned them that it would get worse. Pa still doesn't know what made him volunteer, but he did. He said that while that first room was horrible, the next few were worse. He never did really tell me what it was, but I have impressions that there were some dissected humans, and some humans that had been so altered, that you were glad they were dead.

"Soon they reached a room where there were live people. Some had been altered a little, while some had been altered so much that they had gone mad. Many of the lucid ones were scared, but some cried out for help. One of the soldiers moved to undo the locks, but one of the prisoners stopped him.

" 'Don't' he said. 'Some of us have been exposed to deadly viruses. If you let us out now, you could be dooming the world.' Pa says that the man was ravaged with coughs and pain for a moment, and he wished there was something that he could do. The man took several deep breaths, and then continued speaking, even though his voice was now raw 'Farther on in, there should be others that are okay. They won't be in enclosed cages. They will be strapped to tables, or in something with obvious leaks, but it will not be sealed airtight.'

"Pa and the rest of the soldier thanked the man and steeled themselves against opening any of the cages. They walked on, and found that the farther in they got, the more lucid the people seemed. They also noticed that they seemed to get younger and younger. Eventually the people around them were teenagers. They were unconscious, due to some sort of gas that was running into them, but an odd sound was heard coming from the next room. These teenagers seemed safe, and the bad guy's own records confirmed that they were not carrying anything deadly and most of them had not been heavily experimented on, so the soldiers set about freeing them.

"But Pa and one soldier went into the next room to see about the noise. It was coming from a small bin that had a source of heat coming down on it, and a blanket in it. There were a lot of them, but sound was only coming from one of them. Pa recognized what they were immediately and lowered his gun. 'They're incubators.' He told the soldier that was with him, 'The kind we use for babies in the hospitals.' He and the soldier moved closer and looked them. All save for one was empty.

"Papa says there was an instant connection when he looked into the incubator and saw me. He says that I was lying there, maybe four months old with my ears and tail out. He says I had little claws and some sharp teeth. He says that I was crying and that it was somewhere between a human baby's cry and a kitten's mewling. He also says that he never saw anything more beautiful in his life.

"He picked me up, and looked at me. He automatically tried to comfort me and, after a few minutes, I calmed down. He took me back into the other room where most of the teenagers were now awake and moving about. They led everyone out of there, and promised the people that were still trapped that they would bring help. Pa says that I slept for most of the way out, and that the teenagers didn't even flinch when they were taken through that first room. They must have seen some horrible stuff before to not even flinch at the horrors.

"They had to stay around for a few days while experts were brought in to see about the people who had been trapped in there. I went first, and then the teenagers. We checked out okay enough that they had to figure out what to do with us. The teenagers they would put up somewhere. They could take care of themselves. I was more of a problem. I couldn't take care of myself. Papa offered to take me home with him and he and Mama could take care of me. It seemed like a reasonable idea, so they agreed. I went home with him.

"Over the next few months, I grew quit attached to them, and they grew attached to me. It was during this time that they discovered that I could hide my feline features, and had powers. It took some getting used to, but they were patient people, and eventually taught me that I couldn't just release all my powers. We really bonded during those few months.

"It was short lived though. One day some people came to talk to my parents. Something had to be done with me, although they weren't sure what. They said there were basically two choices. I could go with them and probably grow up and live out my days in a lab, well taken care of, but with no hope for a normal life, or they could adopt me. There was a catch though. If they adopted me, they wanted my dad to retire from the Army so that there wouldn't be as great a chance of me being discovered. My parents had been talking about adopting me anyways, and they loved me so that it didn't make a difference to them if Pa was going to have to leave the Army or not. So that's what they told the people.

"The government helped my parents set up a house on some land that my Papa's dad, my Granddaddy, had deeded him. Pa had grown up on a farm, and Ma knew a lot about it as well, so that's what they decided to do. They would turn the land into a farm. Pa also worked part-time at a local clinic, so that made sure we had plenty of money. Also, the government paid them a little bit each year as compensation for him retiring and taking care of me.

"I grew up and had a relatively normal life. Every so often, someone would come out and check on me, but I was doing well. I went to public school, had sleepovers and went to the movies. I helped work the farm too. I had my chores to do, mostly with the animals because of my abilities. Most of my family knew about me, so I didn't have to worry about that. In fact, my cousin Kit-ironic, I know. Her real name's Kathryn, but she's been called Kitty or Kit since she was born. She's about three years older than me. Anyways, she and I got into quite a bit of trouble with our wild ideas and planning. She came over every summer and stayed with us. She didn't seem to care what I was, and brought me back once when I lost control. I had a great life.

"But Pa and Ma were worried that whoever had funded that experiment place would came back for me. So from as early age, I was taught about guns. I was curious anyways. They were always around the house, and in the cars-"

"Wait a minute." Raph interrupted. "There were guns laying around the house when you were a kid. Where you could easily get them"

Renee frowned "Well, yes."

"But wasn't that dangerous?" Leo asked. "Guns can kill, very easily. You were just a kid."

Renee looked at them. "When ya'll were kids, you knew where the weapons were, right?"

"Yeah" they responded.

"And you could easily get to them, right?"

"Yeah."

"But you knew you weren't supposed to touch them, so you didn't, right?"

Raph and Leo exchanged a glance. "Yeah." They said a little slowly. Master Splinter raised an eyebrow at this, but let it go. For now. Donny and Mikey smirked.

Renee ignored all that and continued. "And you knew if you wanted to look at them, handle them, or learn how to use them, that your father would help you, right?"

"What's yer point?" Raph asked

"Only this." Renee said. "All of ya'll's weapons can kill, and your father knew that. Yet he did not hide them from you as children. In fact, I'm willing to bet that he made it clear to you that one day ya'll'd be handling those weapons, and that if you wanted to learn more he would teach ya. They were never taboo, only restricted access. He knew that ya'll wouldn't touch them without him because of the way he had raised you. Even though those weapons were potential lethal, he was trained in them, and so trained you. He had a proper respect for the weapons and drilled that into all of you. It was the same way with the guns at my house. My parents both knew how to handle them, and had a proper respect for them, and instilled that in me from a very young age. The way my parents handled the guns at my house was no different than the way Master Splinter there handled ya'll's weapons."

"I hadn't thought of it that way before." Donny said

"Me neither." Said Leo.

"I believe Miss Finrir has brought up a point that we will discuss at a later date. As for now, I believe we need to hear the rest of her story." Splinter said.

Renee smiled. "I'm off my soapbox for the day. Now on with the story. So I was taught how to handle guns fairly early on. Thanks to my feline genes, I had great aim, and could see better and farther than my parents, so I got pretty good at it. I would also go out once a day, and practice a little with my powers. I always made sure I was far enough away that it nobody would see me. I had learned to contain my powers a long time ago, but now I was trying to actually control them, use them.

"See, I have a whole plethora of abilities. Telepathy, telekinesis, teleportation, psychometry- the reading of objects. Not many people no that one- force fields, phasing, clairvoyance, sometimes I have the ability to see either the future or the past, invisibility, mind control, the healing factor, on myself and sometimes on others, the ability to understand all human languages, and to get the general meaning of what animals, especially cats are trying to communicate along with communicating to them what I want, at times enhanced strength, and sometimes I can pull energy directly from my body and release it in a beam of sorts. The one thing I don't have is invulnerability, although if I could control my healing abilities, it would be really close. Plus I have my feline attributes, which mean that my sense of smell, sight and hearing are increased, along with my balance.

"Anyways, I went out and tried to control them, but it didn't work so well. The more I learned about my powers, the more they would come out when I didn't want them to. It was like to learn to control my powers, I had to let go of the little control I had over them. To so meant that people would discover me, and that meant I might be taken away from my parents. I wasn't about to risk that, so I stayed satisfied with suppressing them. I promised myself that one day I would master my powers, even if it meant I had to go all the way to Pluto or something.

"Well, life went on, and I grew up some more, and before I knew it, and especially before my parents knew it, I was entering my senior year in high school. My parents decided that they would try to make one of the things I wanted more than anything happen for me that year. But to make it happen, I ended up with two wishes granted.

"A few years before this, Kit had stopped coming over during the summer. She's super smart, and so was attending colleges and everything that she could as soon as she could, so it was taking up all of her time. For some reason, her parents, which really hadn't been much of parents, decided that she needed to do this. I really missed her. Then, the summer before my senior year, her parents died, and since she was 21, she inherited everything, including a huge company, which meant that she was filthy rich, and completely busy. With the switchover to her, she couldn't come over. I didn't even think that she was going to make it for my graduation.

"But on graduation night, she was there, which thrilled me to no end! I thought this was the surprise that my parents had gotten me, but it wasn't. They were letting me and Kit go any where in the world we wanted for the entire summer! I was never more thrilled. Oh, we went to Europe, and Africa, Australia and South America, back to North America, and on to Asia, even Antarctica. The best part was that we could come and go whenever we wanted. Kit was picking up the tab for all of it. She wouldn't take no for an answer and said that since she could do this, she was going to. After all, it was her money. I can't tell you how many times we crossed the globe, and how much fun we had.

"Somehow, though, we had never made it to Japan. Summer was about half over, and we wanted to visit it then, so that if we wanted to we could come back before summer was over. Unfortunately, it didn't go as planned.

"We were having a grande ole time, but then Kit's job finally caught up with her, and it was something so big that she couldn't ignore it. Some sort of emergency. Anyways, she asked me if I wanted to come along, or if I needed a ride or something. I told her nah, that I'd just walk along, it was a nice night, and some other stuff like that. Well, I was right, it was a nice night and she said she couldn't blame me. So Kit left me there, and I went along.

"As I was walking, however, I heard these weird sounds. I went to investigate, -curiosity killed the cat, right? - and came upon what looked like ninja beating up an old man. I was surprised, first, that they were ninja, and second that they were beating up an old man. I though there was some sort of code on honor. At any rate, either I did something, or they just were that good, but they saw me. When I realized that they were coming after me, I ran, I ran fast, and I ran myself into a corner. They saw that, and I started to climb the wall. I did, but apparently they had called ahead for back up. When I got to the top, more ninja were waiting for me, and they looked about as friendly as their buddies on the ground.

"Some of those ninja took swipes at me, but I managed to avoid them. I ran along the top of the wall, and over some rooftops. Still, they were gaining on me. If I let out my cat genes, I could go faster, but I'd be exposing myself, so I decided I didn't want to do that if at all possible. Unfortunately, they didn't give me a choice. I had been running, and had gotten up on some fairly high rooftops when someone swiped my legs out from under me. As I started to fall, I noticed a figure with this really cool hat on that had appeared out of nowhere, and some distance back, a figure in weird pointy armor. Not that that helped me any right then.

"I fell, and the ground was at least five stories down. At that point my instincts took over, and my cat abilities came out in full force, meaning my ears, tail, everything. Due to my instincts, I twisted my body around and flipped, landing on my feet and landing as lightly as if I had jumped off a three-foot wall. I looked back up and saw the man in the hat's eyes widen as the rest of the ninja caught up to him. Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well, I wasn't stupid, so I kept on running, only this time I was faster and my balance was a little better. I was in full-fledged cat mode. If there had only been a few ninja chasing me, I might have gotten away. But it seemed as if there were hundreds chasing me, and coming form all directions. They attacked me, and I fought them off as best I could. Claws, teeth and cat instincts will get you something. But then they pulled out weapons, and I was forced to take it up a notch. Once again, instincts saved my life. I was pushed down and managed to roll over so that I was on my back, but a sword was coming at me. I threw up my hands, and the sword was blocked by a forcefeild. I was scared, and tried to prepare myself for the next attack, but it never came. Instead, the ninja parted, and the figure in the spiky- armor came up to me. Now I could see that it was a female figure.

"She walked up to me and looked at me. I stayed where I was. Then she did what I didn't expect. She took off her helmet. I looked up at her pale face, dark hair, and dark piercing eyes. 'I am sorry for the trouble that we have cost you.' She said in accented English. 'What you stumbled across was some unfortunate business that was necessary. My soldiers only meant to detain you, not to hurt you. They have orders to detain anyone who accidentally comes across our business so that I can explain what is going on to them. Unfortunately they went to far this time. I apologize for this. Rest assured that they will be punished.'

"I wasn't sure about what she said, but they had stopped attacking me, so I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. She reached a hand down to help me up and I took it. But because my powers were still near the surface, when I grabbed her hand, I connected with her. I saw into her mind. She would have been fine with them killing me, until she saw my abilities. She wanted to use me to get her father back. I saw her plans for me, I saw memories of her father, and a lot of other things that I couldn't make sense of then. But I did see the suit of armor, I knew that it had been her fathers. What I had seen in her mind was bad, but I didn't know about her father. I twisted my had up and touch the spiked gauntlet she wore." At this point Renee shuddered.

"The impressions I picked up off if it were horrible. I-I can't even describe them. There was such a connection to that gauntlet that not only did I pick up on the events that the gauntlet had been through, but I picked up on the thoughts of the man who had worn it before. When I saw that, I decided I wanted no part of bringing him back. He was practically evil incarnate. 'No!' I screamed and wrenched my hand from her's 'I will not have any part in this!' Her face became hard. 'Then you will die.' She turned and walked away, and as she did so, the ninja came back towards me.

"They started attacking me again. I was upset. I was scared, and what I had seen in her mind and form the gauntlet was fresh in my mind. I decided to let my powers go. I wasn't about to let what she wanted happen. I lashed out, taking out some of the soldiers. Karai turned around, and I felt a mixture of horror, surprise and glee come from her. I lashed out again, but this time I lost control. 'KIT!' I screamed in my mind, reaching out to her. I felt her flinch at the force of my mind 'Rae!' she yelled back 'Rae, hold on, I'm coming! Don't give up! You can gain control!' I felt like my mind itself was slipping away. Kit was the only thing keeping my mind in place. 'I can't! It's too hard! I'm-I'm losing it!' I screamed out. 'NO!'I heard her yell back 'You can do this! Focus, Renee. Focus! You can do it. FOCUS!' I tried, slowly I was gaining control. It was difficult. 'I'll help you.' Kit said. I allowed her calm and rational mind to slip in with mine. With her help, my powers were coming under control. The strain was terrible, but I just managed to do it. I brought them back under control, abruptly cutting them off. I was exhausted, mentally and physically, I staggered a few steps, and heard Kit yell in my mind 'Renee! Your tail and ears! Pull them in quick!' I did like she said, but it used the last bit of my strength, and I collapsed into a pile of debris. The last thing I heard was Kit screaming 'RENEE!' into my mind before I passed out.

"I woke up a few days later in a hospital. I heard voices taking outside the door, and recognized one of them as Kit's. I couldn't understand what she was saying, and I realized that she was speaking Japanese. Then it hit me. I couldn't understand them! I must still be extremely low in energy not to bring in one of the few abilities I use without thinking about it. The door opened and Kit walked in. She looked extremely relieved to see me awake. I asked her what was going on, and she told me. She said that when I had passed out, she was only a few blocks away. She got there and pushed passed the people standing there. Luckily, because she's kinda tall, she didn't have too much trouble seeing over the people standing around. Anyways, she found me and she said that luckily I had managed to pull in my feline attributes. I was passed out a few feet away from the center of the destruction, and had debris on me. She also told me that the authorities wanted to question me about the incident.

"I told her what had happened, and we made up a story, that wasn't necessarily lying, it was just another way of looking on the experience, with some parts left out. They bought it, and as soon as possible Renee got me out of there. We went to a tropical island that I found out later she owned. Her parents were extravagant spenders. Kit isn't but she still keeps most of their stuff. Anyways, I shared through my abilities what I had seen, and Kit bristled. I could have sworn I saw hair standing up on her, even though I was the cat-girl. She told me that her company had dealings with Karai's. If she had known this, she wouldn't have ever made a contract with Karai. At any rate, we spent a couple of weeks on the island, recovering. During this time, I found out what exactly I had done when I released my powers."

At this Renee looked down and seemed to withdrawal into herself slightly. Her voice became very soft. "I had destroyed many block of buildings. Even though they were mostly empty, because the city was going to tear them down and build something new, there were still some people living in them. And there were the ninja on top. Because of what I did, eleven people died. I killed eleven people. I didn't mean to, but that didn't matter. I killed eleven people."

The brothers and Splinter looked at each other. This gentle, kind girl had killed eleven people. No wonder she was so reluctant to use her abilities.

"That's why you got offended by Raph's comment in the ally," Don said "the one about you not being able to defend yourself against anything. Most people who were about to be, uh, taken advantage of would have just run off, or been scared to death for themselves and not get offended then."

"You were scared of what ya might do ta them, not what they were gonna do to you." Raph said

Renee nodded. "I didn't want to kill anyone else. There's also a reason that I wasn't scared of ya'll. I had seen ya'll in Karai's mind and on the impressions from the gauntlet. From that I figured out that you were their enemies. I figured that if you were their enemies, then you were probably okay. Besides, I only got good feelings when I thought about ya'll. At any rate, after the stay on the island, Kit took me home. My parents were there for me, and I managed to work through some of it. I'm still not completely over what I did, and I suspect I never will be.

"Anyways I had to start deciding where I was going to go to college, and New York kept popping into my mind, no matter how much I tried to ignore it. I talked to Kit, and she said that if I did, could just stay with her because the company headquarters are here in New York. She'd show me around the campus, because she was taking a few courses there. We could go to college together. So I dropped the bomb on my parents, they questioned it at first, but then agreed. So that's how I got here. I'm actually a here a week before Kit was expecting me. I think she suspected I might though, and that's why she gave me that membership to that parking garage. I though it'd get a feel for the city and explore a little before I started school. I was going to go to Kit's last night, but, well, plans changed. Anyways, that's my story." She looked curiously at the guys. "What about ya'll. I'm brimming with curiosity. How-"

At that moment the phone rang. "I'll get it." Don said. "Hello? Oh hey, April. No, we're not watching the news. What? Oh, shell. Thanks for telling us. Bye." He turned around. "Guys, we might have a problem."

"What is it, Donny?" Leo questioned

Don walked over to the television area and switched them on. "This." He said as he tuned into the news.

They all looked at the televisions. The ally where Renee had lost control was on the screen. A lady reporter was taking. "This is the ally in question. This morning, as people came to work, they discovered the odd damage and destruction that had taken place here." The camera panned and showed the dumpsters on their sides, and one upside down, debris littering the ground, pieces of concrete and other pieces of building to big for a human to move on the ground and embedded in the walls. As the camera panned upward, it showed odd things embedded in the buildings, including a lamp, a door, a piece of a dumpster and the manhole cover. "I wondered where that went." Mikey said.

The reporter continued to talk "No one is sure how this happened, but the oddest thing is that with all this damage here in the ally and to the surrounding buildings, not one of the vehicles has a scratch." The reported started to walk away from the scene and the camera focused on her again. "Police are suspicious that this might have something to do with a late night shoot out and car chase between some members if the Purple Dragon gang, and a as yet unidentified- wait." The reporter stopped and listened to her earpiece. "I'm now getting a update that a resident of an apartment building has a picture that he has turned over to us. We're going back to the studio for a closer look at that."

The television went from the reporter to the studio where two anchors were sitting there. "Thank you, Connie." The female one said "We have been given a picture of the car that was fleeing from the suspected Purple Dragons." The picture flashed up on the screen. It was blurry and bad, but you could clearly see that four of the occupants were green. "While it has not been confirmed, it is suspected that these are the same aliens that tried to kill the president."

"Oh, Shell." Leo said.

Karai was also watching the news. "So you did not escape unnoticed, Leonardo." She let a small humorless smile grace her lips. "We will meet again, and I will get the girl from you. She is the key to getting my father back." Karai continued to stare at the television, already planning on how to use the girl to not only get her father back, but also destroy Leonardo and the rest of his wretched family.

Across the city, another sat in the dark watching the news. As the picture came up she froze the image and sent the news itself to another of the many screens in that room, so it could still be heard. Only paying half attention to the rest of the news, the figure used a computer on the image. She adjusted the resolution, and zoomed in on one figure in particular. She adjusted the picture some more, and Renee's face was clearly seen.

"So, my little mutant," she said "you've come to New York now. And you've already gotten yourself in trouble, and disappeared so soon. Did you know I'd be looking for you?" she clucked her tongue. "It doesn't matter. Either way, I'll hunt you down and find you." She smiled and sat back in her chair, letting the dark surround her "Then, my little mutant, I'll finally have you right where I want you."

Dun, dun ,dun! I'll have to leave you hanging there. Sorry this chapter was so long. Oh, by the way, I've gotten my chocolate bunny back from Mikey. He, and everyone else, now knows not to get between my and food (snickers. Mike looks over at her and rubs his head. Author looks at him and smiles sweetly.) Love ya, Mikey! (Mikey grumbles a 'yeah whatever' and looks away) Anyways, I hope you liked it. Remember, Please Review! It keeps me going. And I know that there are people reading this who aren't reviewing. I check the stats on my story. So to the non-reviewers, Please Review. I should be able to take anonymous reviews, so you don't even have to be member. Okay? So please review, and I'll try to update soon. Later! (This is the narrator. I was right, it was good.) Hey narrator, you can stop now. I already said bye. (Oh, right)

-RealityBreakGirl


	7. Chapter 7: Friend, Foe, or Family?

I apologize, I didn't realize that I had not spell checked this chapter before I posted it. Once again, I owe The REAL Cheese Monkey my thanks. So I apologize again, and offer the explanation of that my brain was still fried from my last final. I posted the chapter right after I took that final. I hope that's a sufficient explanation, and once again, I apologize

IMPORTANT NOTE: READ! First off I apologize for the update taking so long. I had finals, and I had to gather my thoughts on the way this story was going. I have that all worked out now, and my finals are over. Here's the second thing. The REAL Cheese Monkey made a good point in the review that she sent me. She said that giving Renee so many different abilities smacked of Mary-Sue-ism. It was a valid point, and I admit that I do have a tendency to get carried away with my own characters, but I did actually have a reason here. I wanted to give her a sense of overwhelmed-ness, and to explain why she lost control so easily, to show just how hard of a time she had, and why it was so dangerous for her to lose control. Ya know, the same feeling you get when everything in the entire world (or so it feels) has to be done in, like, two days, and you feel you need at least a month to do them right, and even then you're not sure you could get everything right. I wanted to give her that kind of a feel with trying to keep a lid on her powers. I never intended any Mary-Sue-ism. So to any who saw that, I apologize. I should have explained it better. And a big thank you to The REAL Cheese Monkey for pointing that out to me. And another thank you to everyone who reviewed. Oh, and just to let you know, there will be some perspective switching in here. I think it makes the scene better.

No one shall get my chocolate bunny, for I have eaten it! So do I still own it? Well, I know that I don't own the TMNT, even if I try to lock them in the trunk of my car. I don't think they'd all fit anyways. But I might could get Mikey if I bribed him with food. Do ya think it would work?

Chapter 7: Friend, Foe, or Family?

About a week had passed since the day that the boys and Renee were on the news. Most of the newscasters and experts had laughed the picture off, saying that, because of the angle and the extreme blurriness, that it could just be some kids in green outfits joyriding. And there had been that persistent rumor about some new gang that liked green. Of course it was only a rumor, and an insubstantial one at that, but people would much rather think of a new gang being in the city then the aliens that tried to kill the president. Still, if one new what to look for, you could tell that it wasn't some green-garbed gang, but rather four turtles, a squished gray rat and one terrified girl.

Still, Master Splinter had restricted their access to going topside. Their enemies were surely about, and he did not want to risk his sons or Renee's life. When the issue of clothing for Renee came up, April and Casey were sent to get her suitcase from the trunk of her car. April took an instant liking to young cat girl, and they went into some major girl gabfests, although not all of it was girly. Casey also liked Renee, if for no other reason then she had commented "Nice mask". Once she had done that, it was as if she had made an instant friend.

Renee's ankle was healing nicely, and she could move about on her own quite easily. She still had to stop and rest sometimes, and tended to put her ankle up, but other than that, she was almost back to normal.

Well, as normal as you can be when you're a cat girl with extraordinary powers that have a tendency to slip your control once in a while.

While the remote incident wasn't her fault-at least not directly- some of the other weird happenings around the lair were. Like when the Macaroni and Cheese exploded in Mikey's face for no apparent reason and covering his head and shoulders in gooey cheese and noodles. Or when Raph kept seeing people attacking him, and no one else could. It wasn't until Renee woke up from all the ruckus that they realized that Raph wasn't going crazy and for some reason Renee's dreams had crossed into his own and made it to where he could see them. Or when half of Donny's lab equipment was suddenly in the middle of the dojo including some really heavy stuff. Or when Leo's books went missing, and he found them stuck to the ceiling. Or when Splinter found his candles sunk halfway into the floor. Of course, those were only the more extreme examples, little stuff like things being out of place, or suddenly disappearing and reappearing or other stuff happened too.

Renee felt bad for all of it, and you could practically see the tears well up in her eyes. She apologized over and over again, and explained that her powers would slip her control a lot more than usual after she had lost control.

After a couple of days of this, Splinter decided to take her to meditate with him and try to teach her some control. He did tell her that once her ankle was completely healed, that she could begin to train. It would probably help her with her control, and it would give her another way to defend herself that did not count on the use of her powers. Renee had been thrilled! She was terrified of accidentally killing someone with her powers again, so this seemed perfect. She had been watching the guys training for the time she had been there, and so was already intrigued with the idea. She couldn't wait to start.

Tonight Splinter had lifted the ban on going topside, but had warned his sons to be extra careful. They had done their usual patrol, and then come home. Don had long since left, saying that he had promised Leatherhead that he would come over and help him work on something, and soon after, Raph left, claiming he had something to do with Casey. Splinter indeed thought that those two might go do something, but he didn't think it had been pre-planed. This was just Raphael's excuse so he could get out of the lair. Still, he had let his son go.

It was a few hours later when Raph found himself coming home through the sewers. He and Casey had had some fun, bustin' up some punks, stopping a car jacking, and other general, um, 'patrolling'. Raph smirked at the thought of some of the looks on the punks' faces before he and Case had knocked them out. Priceless.

As Raph was walking along, his ninja instincts suddenly kicked in. He became aware of a sound, so got very quiet, and listened carefully. There! There it was again. The sound that had tipped off his mind. It sounded like someone was trying to lift up the manhole cover. He crept forward and peeked around the corner being very careful to stick to the shadows. He may not be Mr. Perfection like Leo, but he was still ninja.

As he looked, he saw the small shaft of dim light that came from the opened manhole. It became blocked momentarily. Like someone was leaning over, then suddenly wasn't as someone jumped down and landed in the sewer.

She was slender and slightly above average height. Her skin was pale, but if that was a trick of the light, or her natural coloring, he didn't know. Her hair was almost to the middle of her back, curly and a dark brown. Her eyes were a steely gray color, and moved swiftly around, as if searching for something. Her mouth was set in a frown, and the overall look of her face was intense.

She had on a pair of black low-heeled boots, some dark blue jeans, and what appeared to be a red tee shirt. She had a silver belt the looked like it had a heart clasp on, and a tan jacket that came about halfway down her thighs. It could obviously button, and had a tie around it. At the moment though, it was open. She also had on a backpack that was a shade darker than the jacket, and looked pretty full.

All this he noticed in the few seconds it took for her to visually scan the area. And Leo said he never listened to Splinter's lessons. The lady pulled a hair band out of her pocket, and pulled her hair back with it, only looping in once. It didn't look like it would go around her hair again. At least not with much struggling. Out of her other pocket she pulled out something that vaguely looked like a cell phone. Only it looked a lot more complicated than that. _Bet Don would have a field day with that gadget of hers._

She looked at the object she held in her hand and frowned. She glanced around the sewer tunnel and frowned some more, and then went back to looking at eh device in her hand. Her frown deepened to a scowl, and she started walking in the direction of the lair.

Raph was confused. This lady obviously had access to money, if her clothes and that gadget meant anything. Yet she had willingly jumped down into the sewers. And her gadget seemed to be tracking something, but she kept frowning at it, and seemed displeased. It didn't make sense. Raph decided not to attack her yet, simply because there were a lot more directions she could go from here that didn't lead back to the lair. Besides, she could be in trouble, or looking for something really important. Of course she could also be a weirdo too. Or she could be working for Karai. He decided to follow her. If she got to close to his home, then he would attack her.

She would pause at the various intersections, and consult her device. Every time she seemed to frown at it. Raph was frowning too. She had gone on a straight path to the lair. There was only one more intersection left. The lady looked at her device once more, and started down one of the paths away from the lair. Raph smirked. This was good. Then, suddenly, just when it looked like she would commit to that tunnel, she turned and hightailed it down the other path.

Raph bit back a curse and raced after her. She knew he was following her, and had been playing him. Now she was speeding straight for the lair. This was not good. This chick was at least as fast as Mikey, and she had a head start. The only thing he had going in his favor was the disguised entrance (A/N I don't know that the entrance is disguised, but it seems a reasonable assumption). It might confuse her long enough for him to catch up.

The lady fled down the passageway, her tracker leading her true. She had suspected that someone was watching her from the moment she entered the sewer, but did nothing to give away her thoughts. Better to be though unawares, then to face when you're not ready. It was the same reason that she let people think of her as a nerdy girl who didn't catch most things all throughout high school. Boy, bet they thought different now. She had led her mysterious watcher on, hoping that he-or she- would lose interest. No such luck. So when she had reached the final tunnel to find who she was looking for, she had feigned going one way, so she could hopefully get a head start on finding and retrieving what she came for. At the moment, however, she was being chased. She suddenly had turned form hunting something to being hunted. She did not like being prey. Still, her head start and quickness should give her something of an edge.

She looked down at her tracker and kept running. She was headed the right direction. She had almost found her prey, what she had been tracking. Suddenly though, the passage dead-ended.

"No!" she said, "This can't be right! It has to be here! I'm almost to her! I have to find my little mutant cat girl! I have to find her!" she looked at her tracking device again.

Suddenly, she heard a whizzing sound and moved just as something sharp, metal, pointed and obviously aimed for her tracker flew by her. It embedded itself in the wall, and she stared at it for a moment.

Raph had heard the weirdo lady say that she had to find Renee. There was no way in world that he was going to let her in his home! Just as he had hoped, the disguised entrance had slowed this lady down. He whipped out a sai and threw it towards the tracking device. Unfortunately, the lady moved just in time. She stared at the sai for a moment and Raph took full advantage of it. He lashed out quickly, but she caught him off guard with a quick kick to the upper chest. He recoiled back and she adopted a kickboxing stance, and waited for him.

The guy was strong and solidly built, that much she could tell from the kick she had given him. He was quick too. She had only gotten a lucky kick in. She knew that it wouldn't happen again. Praying that her kickboxing was as good as she was told, she adopted a stance. As the creature got up, she took a good look at it. It was green, had a shell, -hold up. This looked like one of the aliens that supposedly tried to kill the president! She wasn't sure she believed that story- he looked more like a mutated turtle to her- but now wasn't the time for theories. It was up and it was moving fast. She barely ducked a blow, while blocking another. This wasn't working. He was going to take her down fast if she didn't find another way out of this. That's when she remembered his weapon. It was still embedded in the wall. He hadn't had time to get it out yet. She let his next blow hit her and rolled with it, falling down. Once on the ground she grabbed his legs and pulled him down towards her. As he fell, she slipped between his legs and pushed herself up. She flipped over him and made a break for the weapon. As she focused on it and grabbed it, something in the back of her mind said _sai_. She grabbed it and whirled around to face the mutant turtle as he got up.

Raph lifted himself up from the face full of sewer water that he and received thanks to the lady, and faced her. He growled. She had his sai in her hand, and looked prepared to use it. He removed his other sai from his belt. If this was how she wanted to play, then so be it. He was all for it. He lunged at her, and he saw her eyes widen at his attack. She ducked at the last minute, and while low thrust her sai out. Raph easily dodged, and whirled to face her as she had managed to get behind him again. They eyed each other warily for a moment, each waiting for the other to make a mistake.

"Why won't you let me find her!" she called out. "I need her, or I'm going to be in more trouble than you can imagine. Give me my mutant cat girl!"

"No way am I gonna let you get your hands on her or anyone else! I'm givin' you a chance lady. Leave now!" Raph yelled back at her.

He could feel her resolve harden. He didn't think that it would be that easy. Heh, he kinda liked this chick. She was tough and stubborn. As they stared each other down, her eyes seemed to stray to the wall behind him, and then focus there. He took full advantage and ran to tackle her. She snapped back to him in time to see him coming at her, but not soon enough to get out of the way. Instead she hurled the sai she gripped at the wall, just as he hit her.

As soon as she saw that crack in the wall, she knew what it meant. It was far to straight to be caused by the sai in her hand. Then she heard a roar, and saw the turtle rushing her. She knew that there wasn't enough time to get away, but maybe she could test her theory. She hurled the sai with all her might just below where it had been impaled before. As she fell down, she saw the crack widen in the same place, and knew that there was a door there. She was pushed under the water, and struggled to escape. She hit the bottom, totally submerged, and went limp.

Raph didn't know why she threw the sai, and he didn't care. He went with her under the water, and felt them hit bottom. The water might not have been very deep, but it could cover her completely and part of him. Suddenly, he felt her go limp. Immediately he started to pull her up. He want to scare her off, not drown her. She remained limp as he pulled her up, then suddenly she pushed all of her strength on him and pushed him under this time, then she took of towards the door to the lair. As he got up, he saw what she had been doing when she threw the sai. She had found the door and was now trying to pry the door open, and she was doing a good job of it. "NO!" he shouted.

Inside the lair, Mike was watching TV, Leo was fixing himself a snack, and Splinter had Renee in a meditation session. It was pretty calm, all in all. The sound of the door trying to be opened came throughout the lair.

"Sounds like Raphy's home." Mikey said.

The sounds stopped for a moment, then started up again.

Leo appeared from the kitchen "What's he doing?" he said with a frown.

All of a sudden Raph's "NO!" was heard.

Instantly, Leo and Mikey were on their guard. After Karai had run them out of their old home, they weren't about to be run out of this one. Suddenly, the door flung open and a dripping wet girl came running in with one of Raph's sais in her hand.

"What the-" Leo said.

The girl looked around wildly, then flew towards Renee's room. Raph came through the door, just as wet as the girl.

"Stop her!" he bellowed, "She's after Renee!"

Leo and Mike sprung into action, but the girl had already reached Renee's room. She ran in, then ran out when she realized that Renee wasn't in there.

"Where is she?" the girl said with ice in her voice "Where is the mutant cat girl Renee?"

Leo and Mike charged her, but she surprised them by flinging the sai towards Mikey, and jumping up to grab the doorframe. Mikey ducked the sai, but sailed right past the girl into Renee's room. A crashing sound was heard from within and Leo reached the girl. She used the doorframe to swing out, and lunched herself through the air over Leo's head. At the moment he only had one katana out, and, as she flipped, the girl took the other one out of its holder. Leo whirled around at this and looked at her. She held the katana like she knew what she was doing, which meant that the battle would be that much harder. They charged each other, and the katana clanged together loudly. It was an unusual battle, but it seemed both contestants were determined to see it out. They moved to attack each other again and were mere inches away when a "STOP!" rang out and the katana that the intruder was holding suddenly glowed with a pink and black light.

This startled both the girl and Leo. They looked to see Renee and Master Splinter looking at them. Renee was stopping the girl's katana from moving any farther.

"Rae?" the girl whispered

"Kit!" Renee responded back.

"Wha-" Kit started to say, but then the katana that she was holding started to shake. "Oh, oh, uhh!" Kit quickly let go of it and began to back away as did everyone else. Suddenly the katana shot up and embedded itself it the ceiling.

They all stared up at it for a moment.

Renee sighed.

"My-my-my katana." Leo stuttered "It's-in the ceiling. My katana is in the- the-"

"Ceiling?" Kit supplied. "Yup. Sure is." She whistled as she looked at the katana, and then looked at Leo. "Well, have fun getting that down." then she turned back to Renee. "My little mutant cat girl!" she squealed

"My fuzzy-headed brain girl!" Renee squealed back.

They ran into each other's arms giving each other a big hug. Then, like only girls can do they started to talk at the same time, yet completely understood what the other one was saying and managed to carry on a conversation.

By this time Raph had retrieved Mikey from the mess he had made when he crashed into Renee's room, and they were both walking up to the squealing and rapidly talking girls.

"Little mutant cat girl and fuzzy-headed brain girl?" Mikey said

"It's our nicknames for each other." Renee explained

"Who the Heck is This!" Raph demanded.

"This is Kit!" Renee replied happily

"Wait a sec." Mikey said "Kit as in cousin Kit?" he said

"Yup."

"You mean I was fighting your cousin! I went through all that and was just your cousin!" Raph roared.

Renee blinked "Well, Geez. I didn't know she'd come looking for me. Or that she could find me." Renee turned to Kit "How did you fi-"

"Perhaps it would be best to discus this after our guest has changed from her wet clothes." Master Splinter interrupted.

"Oh, Yes!" Renee said, "You're soaked with sewer water! Come on, you don't just need a change, you need a shower. You can borrow some of my clothes." The two girls headed into Renee's room.

As they walked away though, Kit looked aver her shoulder and flashed a smirk at Raph. "Hey, thanks for the good fight. I enjoy a challenge." Then she turned at kept going with Renee.

"Dude, did she just hit on you?" Mikey asked

Stopping an argument before it got started, Master Splinter spoke up. "Raphael, please try to clean up a little and you and Michelangelo try to clean up the mess in here. After that, Michelangelo, please help me prepare dinner." That said, Splinter looked to his eldest, who was still staring up at his katana in disbelief. "Come, my son. I believe we will require Donatello's help to retrieve your katana. In the mean time, you will help me prepare dinner."

Splinter lead Leonardo towards the kitchen, and watch his other sons move to obey his instruction. As he did though, he saw a Raphael give a bit of a smirk in the direction of Renee and Kit.

A couple of hours later, three turtles, one rat, one cat girl, and one human girl were all sitting around in the living room. The radio was on as the two girls wanted to listen to a count down, and they were exchanging stories of the past week.

Kit had gotten her shower and changed into something of Renee's, and they had already had dinner, with Don calling to say that he couldn't make it at the moment, but he and Leatherhead would be by later. Leo's katana was still stuck in the ceiling, but he had gotten over that. He couldn't do anything about it at the moment, so he just accepted it.

Kit had apologized for attacking them, but Splinter had said not to think anything of it. Although Raph had grudgingly admitted that Kit wasn't half bad. Kit had smiled and told that he wasn't either and she'd like to go up against him for fun sometime. Leo had then pointed out that Raph would beat her, and she had replied that she knew, but she would still learn and have fun at the same time. Splinter had applauded her attitude about it, and Raph smirked at her, to which she had responded with one of her own. Renee and Mikey had exchanged grins, but Leo had stared them down about commenting, so they had returned to eating.

But that was an hour ago, and know the girls were waiting for the top five countdown, and singing along to there favorite songs. They even danced a little

The door to the lair opened and Donny and Leatherhead walked in. "Hey guys, sorry I'm la-Wha?" Don said

Everyone turned to look at them.

"Donatello, you did not tell me you had two female guests." Leatherhead said

"When I left we didn't." He responded. He began to study the other girl

Renee clapped her hand together. "Donny, this is my cousin-"

"Kit Cistola!" he interrupted.

"Uhh, Yeah." Renee responded.

He began to rapidly advance towards Kit "I have read all of your papers, and find your mathematical explanations of the improbabilities of extrademintional time-travel absolutely fascinating."

Kit brightened "Really? You read them?" she asked

"As have I." Leatherhead told her.

"I must say, I'm thrilled by your interest. Paperbound theories aren't what I like to deal with. I much prefer to make a theory, and then prove it, but my heart is in inventing."

Don seemed to perk up at that. "I have several different projects going right now. Leatherhead come over to assist me with them, But I would be most honored of you would help as well." He looked up at Leatherhead "You don't mind her helping too, do you."

"Not at all." He responded, "I think it should be a most rewarding experience."

"I would be delighted!" Kit told them, "Just let me go change into something that my cousin wouldn't mind me getting dirty." She looked at Renee "That okay wi' you?"

"Sure. I couldn't keep you away anyways. Better for you to change then get my good clothes dirty."

In a few minutes, Donny, Kit and Leatherhead were all heading towards Don's workspace chattering on about various theories, technologies, and other stuff like that.

"Hey!" Leo said, "What about my katana!"

"It's a lost cause bro." Mikey told him "You know how Don gets, and Leatherhead isn't much better."

"So's Kit." Renee said. "She's happiest covered in grease and surrounded by plies of what looks like junk to me."

"I'm gonna go work out." Raph said suddenly and left.

"I wonder." Leo said more to himself than any one else, "If I catch them before they really get started, would they be willing to get my katana out of the ceiling?" he hurried after the group.

Mikey looked at Renee. "Wanna watch cartoons?"

Renee shrugged. "Sure."

As sounds of Raph working out, Don, Leatherhead and Kit working on something, Leo pestering them to get his katana down, and Mikey and Renee laughing to loud cartoons, Splinter smiled. Something told him that it was probably going to be a long night. He got up and wisely retreated to his room, hopeful to meditate before the noise increased.

Okay, I'll leave you there. Don't worry, I'll get to the real meat of the story soon. I just was unsure of where it was going until know. But I had a little meeting, and even though I had the final say, Renee, Kit and the guys told me what they wanted to do. I think it's gonna work out fine. (author looks both ways, then leans in conspiringly) Don't tell them, but I have some things they didn't plan on being in there already planned out. (author looks over her shoulder and sees Renee standing there) Uhh…hi Renee.

Renee (menacingly): What kinds of things?

Author (Looks around rapidly): Uhh…Gotta go! (takes laptop with her and runs off with Renee not far behind, yelling out threats about being a contrary character, and the author yells back about not giving Renee more catnip. This will continue too long for me to stick around, so I'm outta here.)

Yes, I know I have a weird sense of humor. It is not my fault, blame my mother.

-RealityBreakGirl


	8. Chapter 8: Let's See What You've Got

Am soooooooooo sorry for the wait. First I was just lazy, then the computer wouldn't work, then I had singing school (check out my profile or PM me if for more on that) then, well, I didn't have that muck time to myself because of, well, let's just say I'm irritated with my parents, especially my dad, then my grandmother's house where I download my chapters, was infested with fleas because of that dumb dog, an I wasn't going down there to be eaten up, and It's only in the last week that it's been mostly flea free (breathes). But on the good end, I have gotten a couple of chapters ahead written, along with a few bunny plots of various things, fan fiction worthy or not, or just not yet because I haven't gotten the back story up yet, written. So yeah, I apologize and hope that helps explain my delay in updating. Please don't kill me.

Oh, one more thing. Keep the author Aaron Smiley in mind. She was a closet writer, but her parents found out, and now she is forbidden to write any more fan fics. However, she has said that when she turns 18 and moves out, that she will continue her writing. But that's at least two years away. Just keep her in your mind, thoughts, prayers, whatever you do. Maybe after a long while, and some cooling down, her parents might let her return. At least that's what I hope. Still, just remember her. Now on with the story.

I have escaped from Renee with my laptop and notes still intact, due to the fact that she is my character, and it is my story! However, if she opens her big mouth to the guys, I might not be so lucky, because I sadly do not own them.

Chapter 8: Let's see what you've got

"Oh, come on, Kit! Can't we stay a little longer? Please?"

"No. We have to get you settled in before your first day of college. Besides, what are you gonna do, stay here and mooch off them? Honey, you can come mooch offa me. I can afford it. I don't know that they can."

Renee sighed. She knew that Kit was right, but she just enjoyed her knew friends so much, that she didn't want to leave them. Last night had been so much fun. Kit, Don, and LH had worked on projects late into the night, and had finally gotten Leo's katana out of the ceiling. He just wouldn't leave them alone until they did. Mikey and Renee had had a good laugh over Leo's antics. After teasing him for a while about that, they had gone and looked in on Raph. There they had teased him about Kit, just for the fun of it. But know both she and Mikey wondered if there was a little bit of 'smitten-ness' as Renee called it, towards Kit from Raph. They hadn't bothered to, well, bother, the Brain Trio, as they would just probably toss them out on their ears with some sort of really neat gadget. Plus, there were a couple of good movies coming on about then. They had all stayed up late, with Raph and Leo eventually joining Mike and Renee in the living room, but eventually they all wondered off to bed. Leo had offered Kit his room, but Kit declined and said that she would just room with Renee. Since they were cousins, it wasn't like they hadn't before.

But now it was morning, and, even though she didn't want to, Renee knew it was time to leave. Consequently, as soon as both she and Kit had gotten up, they had gotten dressed and started packing. They were about halfway through, when Raph had knocked on the door and told them that breakfast was ready. After eating, the two girls had gone back to packing. Right know they were making one final sweep of the room, making sure they didn't forget anything.

"All right, I think that's it." Kit said

"Awww! Do ya'll have to go?" Mikey stood in the doorway

Renee smiled. "Sure do, Mikester. You're starting to catch my Southern accent. With Raph having his Brooklyn accent, if you develop a Southern one, it's gonna sound mighty strange in here. Can't have things getting even more weird in here, now can we?"

"Who knows, it there just might end up being another Civil War down here." Kit laughed.

"Yeah, only this one would be about practical jokes or the remote control." Mikey said with a big grin

"Where do you think Leo and Don would stand?" Renee asked

Kit pondered this for a second "They'd probably wind up being the boarder states. Not sure where they stand, but with each side trying to pull them their way."

"And Splinter?" Renee asked again.

At this Kit chuckled "He'd be smart enough to stay out of it. If it got out of hand, I get the feeling he'd put an end to the 'civil war' fairly quick. I don't think there's anybody or anything to equate him to, since the Civil War was anything but quick." Kit saw the look that both Mikey and Renee gave her. "What! I'm an inventor, not a history major! Shesh, expect the world of me why don't ya?" Kit grumbled

"I'm gonna go tell Leo that he's a boarder state!" Mikey said, and then ran off.

Kit looked at Renee. "I blame you."

Renee put her and on her chest. "Me?" she said with a flabbergasted look on her face. "I wasn't the one who brought up the War of Northern Aggression." In spite of her expression, Renee's tail was twitching with mirth.

"Yeah, but you were the one who kept it going." Kit pretended to grumble. "Oh, and think of it however you want to, but I don't think most people are going to know what you are talking about if you call the Civil War the War of Northern Aggression. And those that do, might not be too happy with it. Especially your history professors." She paused "Yeah, definitely not around them."

"I'll keep that in mind." Renee said. "Well, I'm finished here, I guess we might as well take the bags on out."

At that, the two girls began to tote Renee's suitcases on down to the main living area. Of course, as soon as the guys saw what they were doing, they went to help the girls.

Splinter stood waiting by the door to the lair "Good-bye Miss Finrir, good-bye Miss Cistola. I do hope you remember the arrangement."

"Of course we do." Kit said

"Don't worry, I won't let her forget it." Renee said

"I do not doubt that, Miss Finrir." Splinter said

Kit rolled her eyes. "I'll bring her back on Saturday to train. If you don't mind, I'd like to watch, and maybe learn a little." She looked at Raph. "Maybe we can have our rematch then."

"Heh. Sounds like fun." Raph said.

"You may indeed come and watch and learn if you wish Miss Cistola." Master Splinter said.

"All right guys, I have the new sewer sled loaded and ready to go." Don said as he walked into the lair. He looked at Splinter "We're ready to go, Sensei. After we drop the girls off, we're gonna run over to April's. She called this morning and said that she needed some help moving things around."

"All right my son. Be careful. Our enemies are watching."

Don smiled "Don't worry Master, we'll be careful."

At that, the girls and Don left the lair, the girls waving good-bye to Splinter and Don promising that they'd be back soon.

The guys took the girls to the manhole where Kit came down, and helped them up and out, although it was kinda difficult to get the luggage through. They managed, however. Renee and Kit told the guys bye in the ally, and promised to see them soon. Kit even invited them by whenever they wanted. The girls then went on to Kit's car, and then drove off to get Renee's car. After that, they were going to go to the apartment building that Kit and Renee's new apartment was in. Turns out that Kit had bought the whole building and was renovating it. Until it was finished, and full, Kit and Renee would be staying there, maybe even after it was finished. At any rate, they would be safe for a while, and Renee could focus on her studies.

So that's what happened. Renee started college and fit in very well. Her powers didn't really get away from her, at least no more than would be considered accidents, and as long as she didn't try to use the in a big way, she was fine.

Likewise, Kit started the few classes she was taking without a hitch, and still ran her business smoothly. She also made a number of public appearances, helped Renee get used to the Big Apple, did research into Karai's company, and thought up extra security for the lair as well as doing her normal routine. Don had shown her what he had, and her ever-going mind had mentally improved upon it. She was writing down her ideas and working them out to show him later.

The turtles didn't exactly have it easy either. They followed Renee and Kit around, and one of them would swing by at night and keep guard. They also tried to keep up their usual patrols and do what was expected of them by Splinter, aka, chores and practice.

All in all, a very busy week for all involved.

Soon, though, Saturday came, and it was the day for Renee's first training session. Both girls got dressed in workout clothes, put on jackets (Hey, the sewers are cold), and then made their way down through the sewers to the lair.

"I'm a little nervous, Kit." Renee said. "I mean, I know that you've taught me a little, but still…"

"You'll do fine, Rae. Don't worry. They know that you're just a beginner, so they'll go fairly easy on you. Besides, more then likely you'll be tested first to see where you're at."

"If you say so." Renee responded.

Kit looked at Renee and frowned. "What's wrong with you, Rae? You're usually so confidant, and sure of yourself. Now you're spouting insecurities and fears." Kit stopped and took Renee by the shoulder. "Listen to me Renee. You will do fine. You have a lot of natural ability, and You'll. Do. Fine."

"I know, Kit, it's just that, well, it seems like everything has happened at once. Everything was going good, and then Japan, and Karai, and those eleven people" Renee squeezed her eyes shut on that one, "and the telling my parents, and coming here, the attacks, by that gang, and then Karai's ninja, and losing control again. It seems like I start to get over one thing, and something happens again. I feel like I'm spiraling out of control."

"Awww, come here, cousin of mine." Kit pulled Renee into a hug. "I know a lot has happened, but it will turn out all right in the end, I promise you." They broke the embrace and walked on.

"Ya know," Renee, said, "we really have to find a better way to get to the guys lair. I really don't like walking through the sewer filth."

"Here, here!" Kit laughed along with Renee.

A short while later, the two girls arrived at the lair, and were promptly escorted by the guys into the dojo, where Master Splinter was waiting. April and Casey were there as well, and April was dressed in workout clothes as they were.

"Hello Miss Finrir, Miss Cistola." Master Splinter greeted them. "Lesson one: To show respect to the dojo, always bow when coming in."

A small "Oh" escaped Renee's lips, while Kit seemed aware of this fact. "Just like when we visited all those training facilities in China, Japan, Korea, and all those other places, Rae." Kit reminded her. Another, yet more knowledgeable "Oh" came from Renee and they bowed.

Master Splinter smiled at them. "My daughters, I know that you have both seen some combat, Miss Finrir when we rescued her and the subsequent fight with the Foot, and Miss Cistola when she battled Raphael, then Leonardo and Michelangelo, but it is not the same as actually seeing the type of martial arts that we employ. If you will join Miss O'Neil and Mr. Jones over there, then you will see a brief practice that I will lead my sons through."

Three turtles were heard to groan, while Renee and Kit eagerly made their way towards April and Casey.

"You didn't say we'd have to do a demo when you roped us into this!" Mikey protested.

"Guess it must have slipped my mind." Leo said with an innocent expression.

"Hi, I'm April O'Neil." April said as she introduced herself to Kit.

"Kit Cistola." Kit responded, "And I'm glad to meet you."

"I'm Casey Jones." Casey said.

"Kit Cistola." Kit said once more, "And, I'm glad to meet you as well."

"Might not be for long." She heard Raph say.

"Hey, Renee wanna see my new bat? I broke the other one last week after me an' Raph beat up some punks. I might have lost my bat, but I sent some no good thug to where he belonged." Casey asked Renee enthusiastically.

Renee and Kit exchanged glances. "Um, maybe later Casey. I kinda want to see this." Renee turned to look at April "So, have you seen one of these demos before?" she asked.

"Sure have." April replied "I tend to come down a lot, so sometimes I get here in the middle of their training sessions. I usually either find something to do, or go in and watch. I think that you'll be sufficiently impressed."

"I'm already interested." Kit told her. She had been observing the guys warm up. "Some of those stretches they're doing aren't very easy, and the duration they're holding them, and limit they're taking them to is impressive. This should prove quite interesting."

About that time, Master Splinter decided that it was time for them to get started. He led them through a rigorous warn up session.

"I'll get you for this Leo. You won't know when, you won't know how, you won't know-OW!" Mikey said as Splinter's cane rapped him on the head.

"Focus Michelangelo." Splinter said.

Raph and Don snickered, until Splinter sent them a look, and they immediately quieted.

Soon they got to the katas, and the sparing. Renee and Kit were very impressed. They moved so fast, and with such grace. It was like an intricate dance, especially when they used the weapons. They had such control, and the moves that they did looked nearly impossible. It was nothing short of amazing. Soon, the short lesson ended, and they all bowed to Master Splinter before walking over to the girls and Casey.

"Wow!" Renee said. "That was amazing! Are we really going to learn how to do that?"

"We will see." Splinter responded "It will be according to your abilities." He smiled at them. "Come, my daughters, we will warm up, and then I will assess Miss Finrir and Miss Cistola's abilities."

Splinter led the girls through some simple warm up routines, taking notice of Renee and Kit's abilities. He did not assess April's as he knew her abilities, but he did keep an eye on her. Soon he concluded the warm ups, and sent Kit and April back to the sidelines.

"Miss Finrir, I would like to take you through some simple katas, and a sparing session." Splinter told her. "However, I would like you to do this in your human form. After I will give you a break and test your cousin. Then I will test you again in your feline form. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She replied, "It makes sense. I have to learn to fight in both my human and cat forms. You want to see if there is enough of a difference that I will have to lean in each different form, or if it won't matter which form I'm in and I'll be able to transfer whatever I learn to both forms. Right?"

"You have indeed…what's the saying? Hit the nail with the hammer?" he said

Renee smiled "Hit the nail on the head."

"Ah, yes. Hit the nail on the head." Splinter smiled at her. "Now, follow my instructions and we will begin your training." For the next thirty minutes he led her through simple katas that tested her balance, endurance, and focus. Then, he told her it was time for some simple sparring. He called don Donatello to come and spar with her. Splinter knew that Don would be gentle with her. It was simple hand-to-hand fighting, and was meant to test her reflexes more than anything.

"Don't worry, Renee, I promise I won't go to hard on you." Don said sincerely. Coming from anyone else, it would have sounded like goading, but form Don it sounded comforting. He would make a move, and she would try to avoid it, or block it. She did fairly well, but still, most of it was instinct, not really anything learned. They did learn that she had had a little bit of training, but she had a hard time relying on it. Still, Don easily took her down, although he didn't do it right away. By the time they were finished, she was breathing hard, and glad that she had taken her jacket off. As she sat down, she allowed her ears and tail to come out.

"Sit down and rest, Miss Finrir. Miss Cistola, it is your turn."

Kit got up and went to Splinter. He started with simple katas, but then increased the difficulty of them when it became clear that she was capable of handling more. When he ended that portion of the session, he had a question for her.

" Miss Cistola, have you had training before?"

Kit nodded. "But not to the extreme of you and your sons. My parents might not have been much of parents, but they did insist that I learn how to defend myself. So when I was ten, I took basic self defense. Then my parents decided that that was enough. But when I turned 16, I decided that I wanted to learn more, so I took up kickboxing. That was mostly to stay in shape, though." She paused for a moment. "But with all my traveling, I have managed to pick up some stuff. When my parents spent a year in the orient, I spent a lot of time hanging out in a dojo near where we were staying. They wouldn't let me go with them. I was just entering my teens. Anyways, that's where I learned a little martial arts, and some sword fighting. Later, I also learned some fencing in Europe, and various other little things like that. None of that was formal, though."

Splinter nodded. "Very interesting. I suspected as much. Now, onto the next aspect of this lesson. I need you to spar hand to hand with one of my sons." He turned to his sons, "Who would like to spar with Miss Cistola?"

Raph stood up "I would, Sensei."

Splinter nodded as if expecting this. Which, of course, they all did. "Very well." He said.

Raph and Kit moved towards the middle of the dojo. After they bowed, they circled, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Looks like ya get yer rematch after all." Raph said.

"Don't tell me you didn't want one too." Kit said. "I saw the look in your eyes. You want to try to beat me, since I beat you last time."

Raph growled. "You _didn't _beat me. You pulled a trick, and escaped. But you _didn't_ beat me. You can't."

Kit smirked. "Is that a challenge, red-boy?"

"You bet." He responded

"Well then, bring it on." Kit paused "Unless all this circling is just because you're scared."

"Rrrrr." That got Raph's goat, and he came charging.

Kit saw that she had struck a nerve big time. For a second, a look that was a combination of 'Whoops' and 'Woh-oh' crossed her face, before she slipped into her 'battle-mode'.

Kit quickly ducked, and block one of his fists headed for her face. Then she rolled to avoid his leg. She got back to her feet and aimed a kick at his chest. He grabbed her foot and twisted, trying to bring her down. She landed on her hands, but lashed out with her other foot, trying to strike his knee. Raph anticipated this move, and dropped her foot. Kit's feet hit the floor, but they didn't stay there as she bounced them back up and lifted them over her head, doing a round off type flip and twisting to get back on her feet and face Raph. They circled for a second, then Kit went charging in, aiming a fist towards Raph. He prepared for this, but at the last second, she dropped and swept him off his feet. He however, rolled with it, and sprung at her while she was getting up. When quickly ducked back down and rolled out of the way. She managed to make it to her feet before a barrage of attacks came her way. Raph launched attack after attack, and Kit was having trouble keeping up. She would block one, then another would get in. at this close range, she was getting in a few hits too, but he barely seemed to notice them. That's when Kit realized she was in trouble. But why was this so much harder then when she had fought him before? Or even earlier in this fight?

_He was just testing me._ The thought dawned on her suddenly, causing her to loose her concentration for a second, just like when she had realized that the crack in the wall was actually a disguised doorway. And just like before, Raph took advantage off her slip. Her quickly grabbed her hands and turned her around. He brought her in close to him and tightened his grip so she couldn't get away she lashed out with her feet, but Raph just let them fall, turning her around as he did, and had her pinned to the floor. There was no way she could escape.

"Gottcha." He said as he smirked at Kit. Kit just breathed in raggedly and a brief look of fear entered her eyes before in was replaced with one of unaccepted defeat. He then heard the snicker of his brothers, and realized that the way he had her pinned down could be…uh, potentially embarrassing, especially for a woman. He quickly got up off of her, and offered his hand to help her up. She graciously accepted.

"Not bad." She said. "That was as much fun as I though it would be. And look, you even have better manners then most of the guys I dated." She seemed willing not to comment on the way she was pinned

"Uh…Yeah. Yeah. It was fun. Good fight." Raph said "Uh… You're not so bad yourself. It was fun."

"I bet." Mikey said. "Especially the last-" he intercepted a glare form Kit that was at least equal to one of Raph's "I'm just gonna shut up now."

Renee had to clap her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Very good, Miss Cistola. You still need some work. You let yourself become distracted, and that led to Raphael getting the upper hand. A moment like that could mean the difference between life or death."

Kit rubbed her arm ruefully. "Yeah, I know. I gotta stop letting myself become distracted when I figure something out. It's a bad habit I've been trying to break for sometime now. At least I don't do it with project, experiments, and business meetings with companies trying to buy mo out any more."

"You still did well, my daughter. Miss Finrir, if you would please come back."

Kit and Renee passed each other, and clasped hands for a second. Kit sat down heavily, still breathing hard, and downed some water while she took the towel that April offered her. Then she settled back to watch Renee's second session.

Renee already had her feline features out, so as soon as she got to Splinter they started. He did the same type routine with her, but it was a little different. As it progressed, it became evident that she was more capable in her feline form. Her balance, flexibility and overall performance on the katas was much better. When the sparing came, she was a lot better. Her senses were heightened, her reflexes were better attuned, her movements were more fluid and connected, and Don still beat her.

"As much improved as you are in your feline form, you still have a ways to go, my daughter. Come. Let us try an experiment."

Splinter taught her a simple move, and asked her to repeat what she had learned in her human form. It appeared that she would retain the knowledge, and the ability to do the moves no matter what form she was in, it was just that her feline form was better suited for situations that required fighting then her human form.

After this had been found out, Splinter called an end to practice, and invited the girls and Casey to stay for a meal. Casey and April agreed, but Renee and Kit had to decline.

"Sorry guys, but we have to get some things done back at home." Renee said.

"Yep." Kit agreed. "I've got more renovations going on, and I'll be a monkey's uncle if I let the workers get to it with out me there. They never know how to do it right, or get the proper things."

"I'm gonna help her." Renee said.

"Yeah. Besides. There is no way I'm doing it tomorrow. It'll be Sunday, and we have church. Goshdarnit, it a day of rest, so that's what I'm gonna do." Kit declared.

"I have an essay to write." Renee said. "So I'll be occupied. Feel free to call us of you need anything though."

"Or drop by. Right now Rae and I are the only ones living in the building, so you'll be safe." Kit told them.

"I don't think we will tomorrow." Leo said

"The offer's open all the time." Renee told them.

Kit nodded "I'll even give you the access codes if you want."

"I don't know." Leo began, but was cut off as Kit shoved a piece of paper in his hand.

"The codes." She said, "Just incase."

Leo nodded, then saw them to the door as every one hollered byes and see you laters.

The girls emerged from the sewers, and made their way back towards their home. Little did they know that they were being watched by an unfriendly observer.

BWAHAHAHAH! I shall leave you hanging there! Aren't I evil? Okay, so maybe not evil, but annoying at least. My little sister sure seems to think so. Well, you know the drill, Please REVIEW!

-RealityBreakGirl


	9. Chapter 9: The Fire

Okay, people, I know that it had been awhile since I had updated, but you could review a little more. I only got two. For a while there it was only one. What happened to the ones who have me on their alert lists? Where did my faithful reviewers go? Look, Nearly 40 people read it, but only two reviewed. I don't care if you're jumping in now, or if you're an anonymous reader, you can review. It fact, I would prefer it if you did. That way I know if I'm doing good or not, and what you think, even if you hate it. I just want reviews. Please!

Okay, now that my rant is over, here's some important info. I made one little change in my story. Renee's energy color is reversible, meaning that sometimes it is black bordered with pink, like in chapter 4, and sometimes it is pink bordered with black. Just to let you know. Also, when Renee is with people she trusts, or just at home, she walks around in her cat-form. So, if she's at home with Kit, at the lair, or at April's, in the apartment part, she'll be in cat form. If she's where she can be easily seen by others, she'll have her feline features pulled in. it should also be noted that in this chapter, things pick up a bit, and won't really slow down much. This is where the main part of the story begins. The rest was mostly set-up. So here you go!

I own nothing. Nothing you hear me! NOTHING! (sniff) I need chocolate.

Chapter 9: The Fire

The girls went to training every Saturday as for the next few weeks. Renee came faithfully, and through this, was beginning to become more confident and sure of herself. As a result, she came more and more out of her shell (no pun intended). She slowly began to emerge from the persona she had created for herself, and began to show more of the side of her that had come out when she had shot the tires out from the Purple Dragons cars, the side before Japan. All in all, it was a good change for her.

Kit came as often as she could, but with the demands that were put on her by her company, and the couple of courses she was taking, she wasn't able to come down as often as Renee was. Still, she came as often as possible.

Both girls enjoyed the turtles' company, and the company of Splinter, Leatherhead, and of course Casey and April. They tried to help out wherever they could. Kit would bring Donatello old, yet still in good condition parts of various computers and other things that he might could use, and even let him into her labs when she was there alone working late. They recommended April's shop to everyone, and even found her some pretty good stuff to sell. Renee brought Mikey a great deal of comics, and other things like that. Kit gave Leo old things that were being replaced, but were still in good condition from her gyms, and they both gave him a lot of books. Kit would drop hints about where action was going to be for Casey and Raph, plus giving Casey some new gear when his broke or whatever (but not all the time. That could add up) Kit allowed LH access to her research, since he did not feel as comfortable about going out as Donnie did. For Splinter, they both gave him some things from Japan, and just sat and talked with him. Plus they would give them food, and leave money and other things that were needed.

Splinter had objected to this at first, but Kit had said, "I have the money to do this, and the resources. Ya'll have been nice to both Renee and me and this is my way of paying you back. Please accept it as a measure of my gratitude." After that, it was kind of hard for Splinter to refuse.

At any rate, it was a Friday night, and the girls had invited the guys over after they finished their patrol. They had ordered plenty of pizza, and Kit had dismissed all the workers and given the security guard the night off. Now the girls were waiting for the guys to show up.

"Gosh, Kit, can you believe that it's already been a couple of months since I first go here and we met the guys?" Renee asked as she did a little straitening up.

Kit smiled at her "I know, Rae, it's seems like it's been longer. And you're doing so well with all their training and stuff. It's made you more like the Renee I knew when we were kids."

"Yeah, I suppose I had turned a little inward. I was just so scared after Japan." Renee said.

"It was only natural. But I'm glad we met the guys. I kept telling you that you needed to have something to assure yourself that you didn't have to just rely on your powers and could take care of yourself another way." Kit told her.

"Yeah, and I suppose that having someone that I saw needing something that I could help with instead of me needing the help was also a good thing." Kit paused and levitated some books back on a shelf.

"Yup. You've actually been reading your phyc. book haven't you?" Kit teased. Then she stopped and looked at Renee. "You know, it's kinda nice to see you using your powers again. Those sessions with Splinter have really been paying off."

"'Course they have, dudette," a voice came from the balcony, "Splinter's the best of the best!"

Both of the girls turned, and saw the guys coming in the balcony door.

"Hey!" Renee greeted.

"Hey!" Mikey greeted back.

Donny and Leo came in, each offering their own greetings to the girls.

Kit frowned. "Where's Raph?" she asked.

"Right here. Why, ya miss me?" he asked as he came in.

"Course not." She said, "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"So you do care." He said.

"Yeah, about keeping your brothers happy. I mean, what would Mikey do without you to torment, who would Leo yell at, and who would break stuff for Donny to fix. Oh wait, he could probably live without that last one." Kit replied as she walked into the kitchen.

"Why you!" Raph responded.

Everyone else just ignored the interplay between the two. It had been going on for a while now. Raph had developed a grudging respect for Kit during their fights, and Kit had kinda liked his tough guy attitude to an extent. Sometimes it became too much for her, and she told Raph to go jump in the sewer water, or other such thing. At any rate, all could tell they kinda liked each other, and were flirting lightly. Mikey found out the hard way that it wasn't to good to tease Raph about it, and the rest learned from his example.

"So how'd patrol go?" Kit asked as she reemerged from the kitchen. "The pizza'll be here soon." She added when she saw the look on Mikey's face.

"Pretty good." Leo said. "We stopped some muggings, rapes, a couple of break-ins. Most of that was Purple Dragon stuff although there were a couple of non-gang members who were doing some of it. There wasn't much Foot activity going on, but that just makes me nervous. I think Karai's planning something big." He looked seriously at the two girls. "Make sure neither of you are ever alone, or just by yourselves. Lock up tight at night. I'm afraid she may try to come after Renee again."

Renee and Kit nodded.

"I'll make sure that the security system hasn't been compromised an any way before I go to bed each night, maybe hire a couple of extra guards." Kit said "I can pass it of as rumors of sabotage and the like by my competitors, and my investors won't question it any."

Renee looked at her cousin "And when I meditate, I'll try to reach out and find any threats nearby. I'll also try to place my mind in a state where I'll sense any danger."

"That would be good." Leo said, "We'll also stop by and check things out at random times on patrol."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Mikey said, "Now that that's settled, let's start this party! I am ready to Eat!"

The group laughed and some shook their heads.

Sure enough, the pizza arrived soon, as Kit had promised, and they all began digging in. Mikey had surfed the channels that the girls got, and discovered the watch-any-movie-we-show-that-you-want-to-see-for-free-anytime-because-you-get-our-channel channels, and had started up Batman Begins (A/N: I finally saw that! It was great!).

At some point during the movie they finished all the food, and Kit got up and gathered the dishes together to take to the kitchen. It wasn't much considering they had eaten off of paper plates, but there was still a little, like the bowl from the popcorn, and a couple of glasses that weren't disposable.

Her intent was to just walk into the kitchen, throw away the paper stuff, put the rest in the sink, and walk out. However, she got the creepiest feeling that someone was watching her. She went toward the window, and looked out, but saw nothing. She stared harder, and was concentrating, when a voice form behind made her jump.

"See anythin' intrestin'?"

She almost jumped on the counter, he startled her so.

"Whoa, calm down, I didn't mean to scare ya." Raph said.

"Geez, Raph, are you trying to give me a heart attack!" she blurted out.

"Hey, I said I didn't mean to!" he protested

Kit shook her head "Sorry, automatic reaction."

"Huh. So, what were ya doing, lookin' out that window so hard?"

"I felt like I was being watched, and had this strange compulsion to look out the window, even though we're high up."

Raph looked serious. "If we can sneak in at this height, so can the Foot. With all of Leo's talk about the Foot plannin' som'n big, it's no wonder you're a little freaked out."

Kit shrugged, and wrapped her arms around herself. "I know. I'm also just a little paranoid around this time of year."

"Why?" Raph asked.

Kit walked over to the calendar and stopped. "Renee told you that my parents died, right?"

"Yeah."

"Did she tell you how?"

"No."

Kit stayed looking at the calendar. "It happened this week. In fact, it was yesterday. I just try to stay busy, and not think about it too much." She shuddered slightly "My parents didn't just die, they were murdered. Some group who felt like they had been misused by my parents, and they might have, decided that revenge was in order. So they came and ended up murdering my parents. They sabotaged the private plane they were on, and it crashed in the middle of the ocean." Her voice broke a little here. "The leader of the group was insane, and decided that I needed to die too, even though I had nothing to do with the way my parents spent their money. I spent about a month in hiding and under protection until that guy was caught. However, he apparently got out somehow, and the next year, he attacked me on the anniversary of my parents' death. I was lucky that so many people were around when he did it, so that this time, there were many witnesses. He's in jail now, and had been for a while. As far as I'm concerned, he can rot there until eternity, but I can't help getting a little ancy during this time of the year." She was still facing the calendar, but it wasn't hard to hear the tears in her voice. She was crying.

Raph was unsure what to do. He slowly walked up behind her, and put his arms around her. Kit stiffened at first, then turned, and broke down in his arms. Raph just stood there, and held and comforted her the best he could.

It the living room, Renee smiled. It was about time she let it out, and about time those two shared a soft moment, instead of calling each other names.

Later that night, after Kit had Raph had come out of the kitchen, and after the movie was over, the guys were getting ready to leave.

"We have so got to do this again, dudettes." Mikey said.

"I don't know if we can." Kit said

"Why not?" asked Mikey.

"Because I've been renovating this place so I could rent out the apartments. It's ready now. In fact, I've got people coming to look tomorrow. If this place fills up, you might have a harder time coming over, and if the demand is great, I'll end up renting this one out as well, and moving out. After all, I have options to go places, and this is business." Kit explained

"What! Awww." Mikey said.

"Sorry, Mikey." Renee said, "But this was always an option."

"Aww, man. And we have so much fun, too."

That's when Kit smiled at Mikey. "Don't worry, Mike. If we do move to one of the other places I own, I'll trip it out too. That is, if we don't move into one of the already furbished ultra-cool ones."

"Just how many homes you got?" Raph asked.

"You talking about the city, state, country, or world?"

"You have more ultra-cool homes? Sweet!" Mikey exclaimed.

Kit laughed, "Yes, I do. But ya'll better get home before Master Splinter starts worrying."

"And so you two can get some sleep before training?" Donny said with a grin.

"Something like that." Renee said with a smile of her own.

"We'll see you girls tomorrow, then?" asked Leo.

"Count on it." was the reply.

The girls saw the guys out, and then sat off getting ready for bed.

From the next building over, the guys watched the girls close up after them, and were about to leave, when Raph spoke up.

"Hey. When I went in the kitchen after Kit, she seemed to think that someone was watching her. Maybe we should take a look to make sure there isn't anyone around."

Leo nodded "Good idea, Raph. I keep feeling like something big is going to happen."

"Wow, Raph had a good idea!" Mikey said

"And Leo admitted it!" Donny said.

The other two brothers shot them equally venomous looks while Donny and Mikey snickered.

"Come on." Leo said, "Let's do a quick patrol of the building and surrounding areas, then we'll go home.

The others nodded in agreement, and set off to look around. After a few minutes, they all met back at the rooftop.

"Anyone find anything?" Leo asked

"I found a number to a new pizza place." Mikey said. Raph reached over and smacked Mikey on the back of the head. "Ow! What?"

"I didn't find nuthin', Leo." Raph said.

"Me neither." Donny reported.

"I didn't either. Still, I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen soon." Leo said.

"Well, if it is, it don't look like it's goin' down tonight." Raph said "Come on, let's go back to the lair."

"All right." Leo finally agreed. But even as they left, he couldn't help but take one last glance back.

Back inside, the girls had gotten ready for bed.

Renee stretched as she got up form her lotus position in the floor of the study. "I can't sense anything," she said as she reached up and scratched her ear. "How about you?"

Kit shook her head from where she sat at the computer screen. "I've run all the scans about five times. There's no one in the system. I've also added on a few layers of security and other safe guards, including a warning that will be sent to Donnie's computer if anything happens. We should be safe for the night." She closed down her computer and swirled her chair around. "Let's go to bed."

"Sounds good to me. I didn't get in enough cat-naps today." Renee said.

Kit looked at her with a smile "Do you ever get in enough for your satisfaction?"

Renee rolled back her shoulders. "Hey, I'm part cat. What do you expect?"

Kit just shook her head and walked out if the room. Renee followed suit, and helped Kit check all the doors and window. Once sure they were locked, the girls said goodnight to each other and went to bed.

The night passed fairly peacefully for the most part, each of the girls falling into a deep sleep. But around 3:45, Renee suddenly woke up. Her eyes snapped open, and she sat up with a gasp. A bad feeling permeated the air, and she was breathing heavily.

"Kit?" she called out, a little uncertainly. Something bad was going down, and she wanted to make sure Kit was okay. When she received no answer, not that she thought she would, she flipped back the covers and padded out into the hallway. She had to adjust her baggy pajama pants a little, and pull her spaghetti strap shirt down before she could walk properly, but she still went on.

"Kit?" She called out again, this time a little louder as she ran her fingers thorough her hair to get it out of her eyes. She still received no answer, and so went on towards Kit's room. She knocked, but felt a sense of urgency (A/N: No, she did not have to go to the bathroom!) and went on in to Kit's room.

Kit lay on her bed, snuggled in her comforter, looking the picture of peace. At least, she would have if she hadn't had her hair up in a white sleeping cap. As it was, she looked kinda ridiculous.

"Hey," Renee said "Strawberry Shortcake, wake up. Wake Up."

Kit sniffed, and slowly blinked her eyes open. " 'Enee?" she said groggily. She slowly sat up. "What're ya doin' in m' room?"

"Kit, get up. I think something bad's going on." Renee said, hoping that Kit would pick up on the urgency in her voice.

Kit blinked a little more "What makes you say that?"

Suddenly, Renee's eyes widened, and she pushed Kit down on the bed. A whizzing went over their heads less than a second after they ducked. They both sat up, and looked at Kit's headboard. A shuriken was embedded in it.

"Well, there's that." Renee said. They both scrambled down off of Kit's bed, Kit making a grab for a couple of things on her nightstand, and pulling her sleeping cap off. Her hair tumbled down, and she slid on some glasses. In her other hand was a PDA. A few more shuriken embed themselves on the wall behind the girls.

"We've got to get out of here." Renee said.

"I know, I'm trying to access the security protocols." More shuriken flew over their heads. Kit made a frustrated noise. "It's not working. They must have taken out my wireless network. Jamming or something."

"Okay, new plan." Renee said.

"Correction, a revision of the plan. We still need to contact the guys, just manually. Can you make a shield and hold it?" Kit asked

Renee got a wicked grin, looking even more so because of the fang looking cat teeth she sported. "You bet." She concentrated, and soon she was ready. "Let's go." She stood up, in her cat form, held out her hands together, the separated them, letting a glowing pink force field, bordered in black, form and extend. Kit quickly came up behind her, and they both ran forward shuriken hitting Renee's shield. They ran past the ninja standing in the hallway, Renee's shield knocking down any who got in the way and ran into the study. Kit ran to the computer, and Renee used her powers to hurl some objects out the door, trying to keep the attackers at bay.

"Kit, these are Foot ninja!" she called out.

"I know! I'm trying to contact the guys, or the police or – Ahhh!" Kit suddenly screamed as her computer blew up in her face. Renee threw out a force field around the computer to protect Kit. Unfortunately, that meant that she lost her concentration on keeping the Foot at bay.

"They fried my system, They Fried My System!" Kit said.

"We have bigger problems!" Renee yelled.

Suddenly more Foot crashed through the windows on either side of Kit's desk. "I noticed!" she yelled back. "Rae, we have to get out of here!"

Renee turned and saw the Foot pouring in "Oh, CRAP!" she said. "We've got to get help!"

"Renee run." Kit said.

"What?"

"Run!" Kit fled out the door of the study, and started attacking the Foot. Renee quickly followed suit.

"Are you mad!" Renee said.

"Maybe." Kit said, "Maybe. We have to get to the kitchen!"

"Why!"

"Trust me!"

The two girls fought for their lives, combining old training with new, and new training with familiar abilities. Still, it looked like the girls would never make it to the kitchen. The Foot ninja suddenly parted, and Karai came through with the elite ninja right behind her.

Renee smirked "Nice hats."

They made no notice that she had said anything at all.

"Okay, we need a new plan." Kit said

"Your time has come, Renee Finrir." Karai said, "You will come and help me free my father."

Renee's eyes widened. How did Karai fond out her name? It didn't matter. Renee hissed at Karai and the various Foot.

"Not gonna happen." Kit said. Suddenly, Kit used the back of one of the Foot like a springboard and leapt up, triggering the fire alarm in the hallway. The alarms started going off.

At the same time as the alarms started, though, Kit was attacked by the various Foot. Renee heard her scream in sudden pain, and Renee leapt in.

"Get away from her!" she cried, fighting off Foot ninja like they were paper dolls.

The Foot parted, and Renee saw Kit lying on the floor, clutching at a wound on her side. She was bleeding from it all over the floor, and had various other wounds on her. What made Renee stop, however, was the katana that was being held to Kit's neck. It already had blood on it, Kit's obviously since no one else had was bleeding like she was. Kit was barely conscious, and in no position to fight back if she was.

" Is your choice still the same?" Karai asked. When she did not receive a reply, except for heavy breathing on Renee's part, she continued to speak "I will give you time to think on this. Just remember, next time I will not be so merciful to you or your friend." Karai walked away, and the Foot quickly followed suit, except for the elite, that stayed with her. "One more thing, Cat-girl. Here is a present." She threw a little ball into the living room curtains, and they burst into flame. "Consider the consequences of not joining me." she called back as she left as quickly as she came.

Renee hissed once, then looked to Kit. She was still not completely conscious, but she wasn't unconscious either. Renee looked up into the flames that were quickly enveloping the living room, and making their way towards the hall. Renee knew she had powers, but she couldn't keep them going forever, not without them getting out of hand, and doing it for two was even harder.

She took Kit and pulled her into a standing position, slinging one arm over her shoulders. She felt the warmth of Kit's blood on her, and knew there wasn't much time. The fire was encroaching on them rather fast as well.

"Think, Renee, think." She said to herself as she moved the two of them away form the fire. She couldn't teleport them, she didn't have enough control over that. A shield wouldn't hold for long, and even if it did, she didn't think that Kit would last long enough for them to outlast the fire in her shield. She could try her healing powers, but with the lack of control, and the severity of Kit's wounds, Renee didn't think she would be able to heal them well enough, and then she would probably drop unconscious, which would do neither of them any good. Plain and simple, they needed help.

"Why, Kit? Why did you risk everything for that alarm?" Renee asked.

"Had to." Kit mumbled, "Get guys."

"What?" Renee said. She pulled Kit closer to her. Kit's weight got heavier. "Oh, no girl, don't do this, stay with me." Kit didn't respond.

The smoke was getting heavier. Renee reached down, and ripped some material from her pajama top. "Thank goodness for claws." She mumbled. She quickly put it around Kit's mouth and nose. Then she reached down and tore off some more, and made one for herself.

"The fire escape is in the study. I have to get there." Renee said. She pulled Kit through the burning apartment, using her powers to try to block debris and fire. The apartment was burning all around them, though, and Renee found that they were trapped by the fire. She wasn't sure what to do.

She felt a give in the floor, and realized that the fire must have made its way to the lower levels. If they didn't get out of here soon, the floor was going to collapse beneath them. Just as she thought that, the floor cracked, and then gave way, sending both girls plummeting down to the floor beneath them. Renee brought her powers into play, and rolled so that when they landed, it would be softer, and Kit wouldn't hit first. Still, it wasn't a good landing.

Renee quickly got them up, and checked them quickly. She was all right, a little singed, and bruised, but nothing too serious, although her back did hurt. Kit, however looked like her leg had been twisted or broken in the fall, and it didn't look too good. Add that to her other injuries, and Kit was in more trouble.

Renee closed her eyes, and tried to think of a ways out from here. Suddenly she heard something.

"Renee! Kit! Where are you! Renee! Kit!"

_Oh, thank God!_ Renee thought "Mikey! Here! We're over here! The floor collapsed and we're down one level! Kit's hurt bad! She needs help now!"

"Stay put!" She heard Leo call out, "We're coming to get you!"

There was a cracking noise, and some debris fell down. Renee squealed and put up a small field to deflect the debris. "Hurry!"

Soon she saw what looked like a green shape moving, and coming closer to them. "Over here!" she called.

Leo and Raph quickly found them, and Raph moved to pick up Kit.

"Careful, she's hurt pretty badly." Renee said.

"Aww, shell! What happened to you, Kit?" Raph asked as he got a good look at Kit's wounds.

"Later, Raph. Right now we have to get out of here." Leo told him.

"Guys! You might want to move it! The fire's getting worse!" Mikey yelled form somewhere.

"Were coming!" Leo yelled back.

"Yeah, well, come up. The fire's spread below and blocked the exit. Donny said he's gonna move the battle shell into position, and open up the top-I didn't know you could do that Donny- and we'll have to make a jump for it." Mikey appeared in front of them, and quickly led them up to the roof.

The fire was still raging all around them, and growing bigger too. They reached the roof, but felt it start to buckle.

"We've go to jump!" Leo said

Renee whimpered "I, I don't know if I can."

"We have too!" he yelled back, then took her arm and started running towards the edge, effectively dragging her with him.

She screamed as they flew out into empty air, and then started plummeting down. They were headed towards the battle shell, and it was coming up fast. Then, almost before she could register it, they were landing on an air mattress thing that Don had put in. Leo grabbed her, and rolled them out of the way, as Mikey and Raph came down, protecting Kit between them. As soon as they hit, Donny pulled out of the ally way, and on to the street.

"The fire trucks and the police are almost here." He said. "It would be best if they didn't find us. If we drop you off here, across the street, think you can hold on until they arrive?"

Renee looked and the still bleeding, and injured Kit. "We'll have to. Kit needs a hospital, at that'll be the fastest way to get her help."

"Alright then." Leo said. They stopped and helped Renee and Kit out, then quickly drove off. They didn't go far, though before they got out and went to the rooftops to look down on their two friends. The ambulance was just pulling up, and people were jumping out and towards them. Renee, who had enough sense to pull her feline features in, was calling out to them. They immediately took stock of Kit, and worked on her. Renee told the fire marshal that they were the only two in the building, and all they had to worry about was putting the fire out, before she was also taken away by the EMTs.

As soon as the turtles were sure that the girls were taken care of, the disappeared like they had been taught, and went to tell this to their master.

So, whatdya think? I promise, more is in store. This was a pivotal point for Renee, as you'll soon see, and I'm going to try to pick up the pace on the story a little. Anyways, next time, you'll see the aftermath of the fire, and how bad hurt Kit was, along with some angsty Renee.

Renee: I am not angsty!

Author: Well, you will be

Renee: No I won't!

Author: How about depressively, blamingly, inwardly contemplative.

Renee: Uh, sure? No, wait! Um….

Kit: Hello! Has everyone forgotten about me! I'm the one that's hurt here! Ally, You better get on that next chapter! I have too much to do to remain laid up like this!

Renee: Ally?

Kit: Yeah, it was Mikey's idea. He said it was short for Re_ality_BreakGirl.

Renee: Oh, okay, makes sense.

Mikey: All praise me, the maker of cool nicknames!

Author/Ally: Don't I get a say in this?

All three: No.

Ally: Hmpf. See how much I'm loved. (stops and waves towards the reader) Until next time!

Renee: Ya'll come back now, ya hear!

Ally: (shakes head) I'm gonna go find me some of that chocolate.


	10. Chapter 10: Emotions

Okay, just a warning, this chapter is extremely short compared to my other ones, but I think it suits the content. It's also a little on the angsty side, simply because of…wait, I'm not going to tell you that. You think you're so tricky huh? Well, your just going to have to read it if you want to find out.

Oh, and at the end, I have a question for all my readers, so please review if only to answer it.

I own nothing again. well, except for Renee and Kit. But let's not dwell on the negative.

Renee and Kit: Hey!

Chapter 10: Emotions

"I can't stand anymore of this food! Especially the Jell-O! Where do they get all the green Jell-O? Uhck, it just makes me want to puke. What do they have against other flavors? Is it because green Jell-O reminds people of these places, so they won't eat it, so there's a surplus, and it all comes here? Seriously, as soon as I get outta here, I'm launching an investigation, and donating other flavors if Jell-O. I mean, if I'm getting tired of it, everybody else has to be as well, right? I am _not_ eating it. Give it to Mikey when he comes. If he won't eat it, then I certainly shouldn't have to."

Renee laughed at her cousin's tirade about green Jell-O. Even laid up in the hospital like she was, Kit still had plenty of spunk. Renee sat back in the chair she was sitting in, and listened to Kit complain about the hospital food.

It had been about a week after the fire, and Kit wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. As soon as the two girls had arrived, Kit had been rushed into emergency surgery, and blood had been called for. Once they figured out that Renee was Kit's cousin, they started asking Renee questions about Kit, like her name, allergies, etc, while Renee was getting patched up herself.

Renee had come of lucky. She had minor cuts and bruises, but she had bleed enough that she needed some blood as well. She had mostly minor burns, although she did have one third degree on her back from where she had landed when they had crashed through the floor. She also had some smoke inhalation, and had apparently sprained her wrist sometime during all this, although she hadn't noticed it. The medics assured her that this was normal, as the adrenaline in her body would have overridden the pain she was feeling. Her hair was a little singed, which meant that she would have to have a new haircut, and when she was finally alone, she checked her ears and tail, and found that only a little bit of the fur had been singed off. All in all, she didn't have any serious injuries. Still, they wanted to keep her at least overnight for observation.

Kit was nowhere near as lucky as Renee was. She had lost almost half her blood, most of which came from the wound on her side. When the katana had gone through her, it had pierced several different organs, but they could all be repaired. The only one that they had trouble with was her liver. They ended up having to remove half of it. But that was okay, since the liver will regenerate itself if there is a sufficient amount left, kinda like how a starfish will regenerate a lost limb (A/N: That is true. In fact, it's how they do liver transplants most of the time. Since the body needs the liver to function, they can take up to fifty percent of the donor's and put it in the recipient, and both will grow a new liver form what they have. That's your anatomy and physiology lesson for the day. Sorry, but I thought it was interesting. Back to the story). Her left leg was broken, and had to have surgery to put it back together. Also, she had some broken ribs, and minor burns on her, although she did have a couple of third degree. She also had some other cuts on her, some of which required sutures, or stitches. She had also had a severe concussion, and didn't wake up for about a week. The doctors had been afraid that she would fall into a coma, but luckily she woke up before that. In addition to all that, she also had some smoke inhalation. Her hair didn't quite make it as good as Renee's. in would probably have to be cut into a completely different style.

Renee had wanted to stay with Kit the entire time, but April and Casey, who after they had been called and informed by the guys, had quickly come to the hospital, had convinced her to leave long enough to go shopping for some clothes, and go inform their professors about what had happened. After that, Renee came strait back to the hospital, and she hadn't really left since then, although she would go down to the cafeteria, and sometimes out to a close fast food restaurant. She did visit the roof quite often, as being out there gave her comfort.

Lots of visitors came by to check on Kit and Renee, mostly friends from college, but the guys did come by a little. Most of the time when they came, they did so through the window. But when Renee was on the roof, they would come up there and sit with her.

At any rate, Kit was ;on her slow road to recovery, and Renee was sticking around with her in the hospital.

Renee suddenly realized that Kit had stopped talking, and was looking at her.

"Hmm, what?" Renee asked.

"I asked if you were okay." Kit answered.

Renee gave her a small smile. "Yeah. I'm fine. I think I'm just gonna go up to the roof for a little bit, okay?"

Kit smirked, and threw the green Jell-O cup at her. "Here, if you see the guys, see if Mikey'll eat this."

"Will do." Renee said, catching the Jell-O cup with ease. She turned and walked out of the room.

Kit frowned as she watched her cousin's retreating back. Renee had been withdrawn, and quiet the past few days. It worried Kit. It was almost like after Japan, but different somehow. Kit couldn't put her finger on it. She looked at the door once more, then turned back to her unappetizing meal. She made a face and sighed, trying to force down more of the food.

Renee made her way to the roof. She found that up there she felt…well, she didn't know how she felt, but she could be alone most of the time.

She settled back in the shadow of one of the things on the roof (A/N: What are those things that are always on roofs called?) and looked at the stars. There were so many of them, not all of them just stars, but some of them galaxies. If one traveled to those galaxies, they would see more stars, not all of which would be stars, but galaxies. And if one traveled to _those_ galaxies, they would again see more stars that wouldn't all be stars, but some galaxies, and on and on and on. So many possibilities, so many places, so many people. Renee knew there were people out there, even before the Tricaraton invasion. In a galaxy so huge, with so much room and so many possibilities, why couldn't God have created others? You couldn't say that God couldn't, because He can do anything. You can't limit God.

As Renee sat there and let the cool night breeze waif over her, bring with it the noises of the city. She closed her eyes and though about the stars. So many possibilities, so much that could happen. With so many possibilities, how come this had to happen to her? How come she had to receive these abilities that cost her so much? How come she always had to hurt those around her? Tears slipped from beneath her closed eyelids. When she was a child, her powers were always getting away from her, causing accidents, and even resulting in trips to the hospital for many around her. When she was a teen, they got away form her when her first boyfriend broke up with her. She was so heartbroken that she had felt her powers giving way. She hadn't meant to, but she had hurt him enough that he was in the hospital for a week. She had run into a field, and he had followed. When she set her powers loose, they had hurt him. Luckily, Kit was nearby and had managed to calm Renee down enough to get her powers under control again.

Kit. Kitty. Kathryn Cistola. She was always there for Renee. As kids, she helped convince Renee to embrace her powers and feline half. As a teen, she helped Renee after her first boyfriend broke up with her. In Japan, she helped Renee regain control of her powers, then took her to a place to recuperate. Here in New York, she had hunted for Renee until she had found her, and then accepted her friends. Now, thanks to her, Kit had been nearly killed by the Foot and then in a burning house. She had had her house destroyed. And now she was in a hospital, wounded and very slowly healing. She had been hurt, and it was all Renee's fault.

If only she didn't' have these powers, then Karai wouldn't be after her. If Karai weren't after her, then Kit wouldn't be hurt. If she had just given in to Karai's stupid demands, then Kit wouldn't be hurt.

"I should just surrender to her." Renee tearfully whispered.

"Why?" a voice asked from the darkness, making Renee jump a little. She had been so caught up in her self that she hadn't even noticed anyone approaching.

"Why?" it asked again "Why would you surrender to her just to help a vile evil creature come back?"

Renee opened her eyes, and watched Leo sit down next to her. "Because." She said "Because as long as I resist her, she'll keep coming after me and the ones I love. If I could, I'd go to some of those stars, and run, run so far that she couldn't ever find me. I'd hurt terribly knowing that I'd never see them again, but it wouldn't matter. She'd find a way to find me, and still use my family against me. The only ways I know of to stop her chasing me and hurting my family is to either give into her and do whatever she asks for all of eternity, or to die."

At that, Leo started. Seppuku was a Japanese tradition, but he still didn't like it. It was too much like giving up, and Splinter discouraged it anyways. With there being only the five of them, it wouldn't be a good idea.

Renee finally looked at him and gave Leo a small smile "Don't worry, I'm not considering suicide, but still, there has to be something I can do." Her smile disappeared, and she leaned her head back against the thing they were leaning on. "The only thing I can figure is to surrender. It would just be better for my family for me to go and surrender to her. That way I couldn't hurt them, and neither could she."

Leo frowned. "I don't think so." He said. "Look, I don't know much about your life before you came here, but if you leave, you'll be leaving Kit vulnerable."

Renee looked at him questioningly.

"Karai will keep going after your family as long as she has you and a means to use you so that she'll have control over you. It doesn't matter where you were when Kit was attacked, Karai would have attacked anyways. If you hadn't of been there, then Kit would most likely be dead by now. If you leave, or surrender to her, all it means is that you won't be around to protect your family when she strikes."

Renee's eyes moved back and forth like she hadn't considered that before.

"Thanks Leo. It may not help feel less guilty right now, but it had given me something to think about." Renee looked up and gave a small smile at him.

Leo smiled back "I do have one more question for you though. Why are you holding a cup of green Jell-O?"

Renee looked down a t her hands and smirked slightly. "Kit was getting tired of green Jell-O, so when I said I was going to the roof, she asked me to bring it up incase I saw Mikey. She said that if he wouldn't eat it, the she certainly shouldn't have to."

Leo laughed. "She's right, if Mikey won't eat it, it's not fit for consumption."

"If Mikey won't eat what?" Mikey said from the shadows.

Renee and Leo looked to see the other three turtles and Splinter coming towards them on the hospital rooftop.

Renee tossed the Jell-O cup form hand to hand, then held it up. "This."

"All right! Jell-O!" Mikey said as he ran and grabbed it from Renee's hand "Yum! And it's the green kind!"

"I guess that means Kit has to eat it." Leo said

Renee gave him a weak smile. "If ya'll want to go see her, the nurses shouldn't be around for another twenty or so minutes. And I've told them not to worry about odd looking people in trench coats coming in, that they're friends."

"Sounds good ta me." Raph said

"Me too!" Mikey said "I wanna see if she had anymore food she doesn't want!"

Donny and Leo looked at each other.

"I'm game." Donny said

"Me too." Leo agreed "Master Splinter?"

"Go." He said "I will join you shortly."

The guys left, leaving Renee and Splinter on the rooftop.

"My daughter," he said "I arrived before all my sons, and waited for them to arrive from their training exercise. I saw you come out, but did not wish to disturb you. However, I did overhear your conversation with Leonardo. I urge you to consider his words, and remember that if you give yourself over to Karai, even if she does not hurt your loved ones anymore, you will have hurt them by going against all that they have taught you to believe in." he looked at Renee and saw the tears streaking down her face. He walked up to her and took her hand. "I have no doubt that you will indeed make the right decision."

At that, Renee dropped to her knees, and buried her face in the old rat's kimono and fur and cried. Splinter stood there, and held her, comforting her as she sobbed.

"You are strong, my daughter, and will find the right path, of this I am sure."

Okay, sorry for the shortness, but it seemed the perfect place to end, and well, this chapter is on the heavy side with all the emotions going around. I just felt like, if I added more, it would take away from what I wanted to be the focus of the chapter, Renee's emotions. So, sorry, but if you don't like it, chalk it up to author's prerogative. Okay, after this, you know the drill, Review!

Renee: I am not angsty!

Ally: The chapter's already written, so hush!

Renee (Pouting): I am not angsty.

Ally: (rolls eyes and walks off and the rest follow suit. Author reappears for a minute, looks around, and locks the door so no one can come in) Okay, I need ya'll's help on something. tsukiryoushi gave me an idea that I have been plying around in my mind with, and I need ya'll's opinion. He asked me if I was going to have Mikey and Renee get together. The idea definitely has merit, so what do you think? And if I do, should it be just a fling, something they get a little serious about, but nothing comes from it, or the start of a lasting thing that leads, eventually, to marriage? Whichever one, if ya'll like the pairing, it probably won't end in this story. It'll be one of those ongoing things, since I plan to bring Renee and Kit back, at least a little. Please review if to do nothing else then tell me what you think. I could use some help on this one! PLEASE!

Renee: Hey, Ally, you in there? Why are you still there? The chapter's over. And why is it locked? ALLY, WHAT DID YOU DO! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING! ALLY!

Ally: Uh-oh. Tell Renee nothing! At all! Or Mikey! Or any of them! I gotta get outta here before she reads this. See ya, and please tell me what you think!

Renee: ALLY!

-RealityBreakGirl


	11. Chapter 11:A Party and a Test

The votes are in! And it looks like people like the Mikey/Renee thing, even if it was only about four people who voted, so a great big thank you to all who did! Okay, next thing. It took me a while to get this chapter flowing, but I think it turned out pretty good. It and the next chapter were originally supposed to be together, but it was going to be way too long to do that, so I divided them. Well, I hope it's good! Here goes!

I finally own them! I finally own them! Or at least four mini-ones I got at CVS and two DVDs I picked up at the Dollar General. Other than that, I own bumpkiss.

Chapter 11: A Party and a Test

A month had passed since the fateful fire. Kit had remained in the hospital that entire time, healing up until the doctors said she could go home. She hadn't just lazed around that entire time though. She had sent Renee to go to the college and attend classes as well as pick up the work that she needed. Kit had also continued to run her business from the hospital room as well. The whole room had started to look like an office with a few monitors and a bed. Kit said that the people coming in and bothering her wasn't any different from working in her own office, though.

Still, the time had come for Kit to go home. She had had her apartment on top of her HQ opened up and stocked, and it was waiting for the two girls to come and live in it. While the guys couldn't come to see her home, and hadn't been able to see her for about a week do to some problems, they were coming to the apartment to celebrate.

Renee was completely healed, thanks to her healing factor, and had had her hair cut to get rid of the dead ends. Her hair now only hung down to her chin, and had one layer. It still had a tendency to curl inward around her face, but now instead of it being just the ends, the whole length of hair curved in. It still gave her a cute look though.

Kit, while being released, wasn't completely healed yet. She still had a brace on her leg, due to the surgery, and her ribs still hurt. The wound in her side was almost all gone, and a pretty good scar was replacing it. That was the only cut left though. Most of her burns were gone as well, except for a couple that had been third degree, but they too were healing nicely. She would be on several medications for a while, at least until her liver regenerated itself completely, although it was coming along nicely, the doctors said. The most noticeable thing, however, was her hair. Her long luxurious curls had to be cut up to her shoulders. Kit wasn't too happy about that, but she made the best of it. She now had it cut in a layered style that was made to be parted on the side. It actually made her look more sophisticated.

At any rate, they were pulling up to the front of the headquarters in one of Kit's limos. There were press gathered all around, just waiting to thrust their cameras and microphones into her face and get a few words. Fortunately, Kit had security already on the job, holding back the press. That was a good thing, considering that even with the brace, Kit couldn't walk very fast, or very far. Still, she insisted on walking into the building. "It's important to keep appearances up," she had said, so they were going through with it. Renee was with Kit in the limo.

"All right, we're here." Renee said.

Kit sighed. "Let's get this over with." She said, as she grabbed the cane that she had to use.

"Don't worry, it'll be better once we're in the apartment." Renee told her. Kit didn't know that the guys and their other friends were already in the apartment, stetting up for the party.

The door was opened, and Kit went out, with Renee quickly following. Cameras were flashing, and the security was having to hold back reporters of all kinds. Kit slowly made her way towards the door, smiling and nodding, every once in a while stopping to thank the guards for holding the reporters back, and generally making a show of being all right, and well on her way to recovery. Renee followed her, but not too close. It wasn't supposed to look like she was there to help Kit, just that she was with Kit. The door was opened, and Kit nodded to the one who had opened it, and thanked him. The two girls made their way inside, and towards the elevators. The people outside were still snapping away on their cameras, since the doors were see through. The man at the elevators nodded to Kit and Renee, then followed them around the corner where Kit's private elevator was, and they would be out of sight of the cameras.

As soon as they turned the corner, Kit practically collapsed. The elevator guy and Renee caught her.

"Whoops, careful there Miss Cistola. I don't want to see you hurt more." He said

"Mmphf" Kit said as she bit her lip to keep from yelling "Thanks for the concern Jim, but I had to show that I was okay."

"But you're not." Renee said "Better, yes. Okay, no." she and Jim got Kit back on her feet, and Renee put Kit's arm over her shoulders. She nodded her thanks to Jim, who backed off, but stayed close. "I told you, you should have taken the crutches."

Kit glared at her "I was not going to take the crutches. I have appearances to keep up."

"Pardon me ma'am," Jim said "but what good are appearances if by keeping them up you injure yourself farther."

"_Thank _You." Renee said, "See I'm not the only one who thinks so."

Jim opened the elevator for them "Will you require anymore assistance?"

Renee smiled at him "No thank you, I can manage her from here."

"Very well then." Jim replied and smiled at them as the elevator doors closed.

Inside Kit leaned heavily against the wall. "Don't say anything, Rae, please. Let's just get upstairs where I can sit down."

Renee smiled "Whatever you say, Kitty, whatever you say."

Earlier that morning, Renee had called Mikey and told him that Kit was being released. She figured that Raph would want to be there. By this time, Raph and Kit had become a little closer, with Raph finding a way to visit her almost everyday.

Anyways, when Renee had told Mikey that Kit was coming home, Mikey decided that it would be a great idea to throw her a welcome back party, and Renee agreed. Renee didn't know when she'd be able to get away to help plan it though. Mikey had told her not to worry, that he would take care of everything. All she had to do was give him access to the apartment and tell him when she was actually leaving. Renee agreed, and Mikey got down to work.

The girls' new apartment was super cool. It took up the whole top of the building, and the elevator was right in the middle of it. It had three stories, but the set up was interesting. When you entered the 'front door' also known as the elevator, you basically entered into a big open space that had glass for the front wall, a little on the sides, and part of the ceiling. There was a place to hang your coats, and take off your shoes if they were nasty, but that was about it for an actual foyer. Most of the room, which extended the full three stories, was a library with couches and chairs scattered about. There was a kitchen off to the left, state of the art, of course, and a nice dinning room freestanding next to the little bar that connected to the half wall of the kitchen. A platform that was about twenty steps up served as the living room, with a flat screen TV, awesome dvd, cd and movie selection, and rockin' sound system as well as couches, chairs, tables and pillows. Underneath the platform was a part of the library. Various other platforms scattered about functioned as reading nooks, computer areas, art centers, garden holders, or just a little area that looked nice and had no specific purpose. But the rest of the space was like a library with books, and other things that were displayed.

If you looked up the wall that the elevator came out of, you would see two balconies with stairs that came down. The first one was the floor that was all Kit's. It included a bedroom area, a bathroom, a study, and the rest of the space to develop however she wanted. Renee had the second one, which was laid out in much the same way. Below both the girls' rooms, on the first floor of the apartment was a gym for the girls, and a pretty nice one at that. It had machines, weights, but most of it was set up gymnastics like, which meant lots of open room, and some bars and the like for balance, flips and tumbling. It also had a display of various handheld weapons that could also be trained with, if one so desired, although there were a few that were for display purposes only. The back of the gym also had a glassed in area, although it could be closed, that led out onto the roof on the building. Out there, there was a garden area with trees, bushes, flowers and the like as well as paths, swings, and fountains.

All in all, this apartment was amazing.

When Renee had called, the decorations were already set up, the music was already picked out, thanks to Mikey convincing Donny to get into Kit's 'my music' files to find out what she liked, the food was ready, and the guests had arrived. Now all that was needed was Renee and Kit herself.

Donnie had a watch on the elevator. "It's moving, they'll be here in about a minute!"

"All right everyone, Places! Here they come!" Mikey said.

Everyone ran and hid, except for Raph. He was supposed to be there. The elevator reached the apartment and the doors opened.

"Com'n Kit, we'll get you into the living room, and sit you down" Renee's voice drifted in from the elevator. Both girls entered, with Renee supporting Kit and carrying her bags. As soon as they got in they foyer area, Renee dropped the bags and hit the button for the elevator doors to close.

"Heya, Kit." Raph said.

Kit looked up, and saw Raph coming towards them.

"Raph!" Kit cried

"Told ya there was a surprise." Renee said. "Help me get her into the living room." She told Raph.

Raph bent down and picked Kit up, while Renee picked up the bags, and followed him to the living room. They climbed the steps that went up to where the living room was.

Right as they reached the top of the stairs, everybody popped out and yelled "Welcome Back, Kit!"

"Yeagh!" she screamed out, jumped and held on to Raph tighter until she realized

what was going on. "What is this?" she asked with a confused smile on her face.

"This is your welcome back from the hospital party, girl!" Mikey said, "So come on, let's start this party!"

Raph sat Kit down in one of the chairs, and Renee went to put Kit's bags in her room, as the guests came up and greeted Kit. As Renee emerged, She had to admit that Mikey had outdone himself. The decorations had been hidden until the exact moment that the surprise had been sprung. The music was great, and the food smelled good. Renee wondered if Mikey had cooked it himself. She knew that he was a good cook.

He had invited all their friends too. Renee saw all the guys, and Splinter too, April, Casey, Angel, Leatherhead, - Gadzooks! Was that Silver Sentry, and that angel guy? Just how did Mikey know them? Renee shook her head. Just more proof that one could never underestimate Mikey. Just who was the guy in the gold mask and robes, and the little redheaded kid? And, was that a walking bunny, a Triceraton, and a robot? Just who did Mikey invite? Renee shook her head, and went to get something to eat.

Soon the party was in full swing, and Kit looked happy and content for the first time in a long time, even if she still had a hurt leg. She was laughing and carrying on, talking about various projects, debating various scientific theories, and cutting a few jokes. She seemed to be having a good time with Donny, LH, and the robot.

Renee was watching everything from another platform a little higher up that was set up as a reading nook. She was munching on some of the food and absorbing the atmosphere when Mikey came up to her.

"Hey girl, having a good time?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am." She said "But Mikey, who _are_ some of these people? I mean, I know ya'll, April, Casey, Angel, and LH, but who's the guy in the gold mask, the red-headed kid, the bunny, the robot, the-is that a Triceriton? -and is that really Silver Sentry and the Guardian Angel? Just how exactly do you know them? And how the heck did you get them all here?"

Mikey laughed "I guess I got a little carried away with the guest list. I just wanted this to be a great party. By the way, why aren't your ears and tail out? I like them out."

"You know I don't put them out for just anyone. I don't know half the people here." Renee reminded him

"Don't worry, they'll accept it easy, and besides they kinda…already…know." He said slowly.

"What!" she said "Mikey you didn't!" he looked at her. "You did!"

Mikey risked another look at Renee and flinched when he saw a brief flash of pink go through her eyes. That only happened when she was really ticked. As she started to talk thorough her gritted teeth, he noticed that cat teeth were out. It made her look like she had fangs, and wasn't very pleasing when she was mad.

"You better have a good explanation, Michelangelo Hamato."

He flinched back and waved his hands in front of him as he faced her. This was almost worse than a mad Raph. "I do, I do! Just let me explain! Please!"

Renee took a deep breath in, crossed her arms, drummed her fingers on her arm, which made Mikey notice that her claws were out as well, and glared at him expectantly. Gah, if she ever had kids, they'd think twice when she looked like that. The brown of her eyes was starting to look like it had a pink base to it. He better explain fast.

Hoping she'd understand-he really didn't think he'd escape her if she didn't- he started to talk. "Okay, maybe I shouldn't have, but well, these guys will understand. And it was all to help you anyways. See the guy in the gold mask? That's the Domyio. Remember when I told you about the battle nexus?" after receiving a curt nod from her, he continued, "Well, he was the one over it. He's seen more weird looking creatures that you can imagine, and it's normal to him. Uh, not that you're weird or anything, but, uh, I mean,…H-he'll accept you. Ahem. Anyway, the kid is his son, and he's also seen, wei-uh, uh, uh exotic!-no that's not right, um, what we wouldn't call normal stuff everyday of both his childhoods-I'll explain that better later." He glanced over at Renee. Her eyes were a little less pink, although claws and teeth were still out. "I though maybe he could help you with some advise or something about your powers, and you seem the type to like kids, so…plus I thought you'd like to meet someone from another dimension. Ya, know, with the way you like _Star Trek_ and all."

He looked at her again. The pink was definitely dimming, and more of the brown was showing through. He continued "That's kinda the reason I invited Usagi, the 'walking bunny', although I don't know if he'd like that or not. Anyway, we met him during the Battle Nexus, and he became a good friend. Plus it would give Leo someone to talk to. Leo and Usagi really hit it off." He looked at her again. No change.

"Um, yes, that's a Tricaraton. He's a good friend named Draximus. We meet him in the games on the Tricarton home world. I'll explain that later too. Anyways, we met him again later at the Battle Nexus, and helped him overthrow the Prime Leader of the Triceratons that was attacking Earth. I though you might want to meet an alien. He'd totally accept you. He's part of the new government, and their all for embracing and understanding new people and cultures." The pink was completely gone from her eyes, but the claws and teeth were still there.

He swallowed and continued. "The robot is actually Professor Honeycutt. His mind got transferred to a robot body and we ran into him on a Federation world, and well, long story short, he was the whole reason for the invasion, but the ended up saving the world, and later helped us save a city. I thought you might want meet him, and maybe he knows of someone similar to you and could offer some help." The teeth were gone now, but the claws were still there.

"Um, as for Silver Sentry and Raptar-that's the Guardian Angle's name- well, I thought maybe they could help you as well. Plus, with SS being a superhero, he'd be used to people like you. See, I met SS when I tried to be a superhero, the Turtle Titan, and I thought maybe he knew of another superhero with powers like you and could maybe offer some tips or training or something. Raptar we met on the rooftops one night, and helped him save his city from a bad guy. Since he comes from an ancient civilization, with lots of different type people, I knew he'd accept you, and I thought maybe he knew of something that could help you as well." He looked over at Renee.

Her eyes were brown again, the teeth were gone, and so were the claws. She sighed. He had really wanted to help her. She had often told him of her desire to gain control of her abilities, and, well, with the kind of person that Mikey was, it only made sense that he'd want to find a way to help her.

She turned to him "Mikey, I- Thank you. I know you just wanted to help me, and that you wouldn't have told anyone that you didn't think was trustworthy, but still, it wasn't your place. It's mine." She turned towards him, and smiled "I'm not mad, just remember this for next time, okay?"

"Renee, I'm sorry, I didn't think that you'd feel like that, I just-"

Renee shook her head and laughed. He just looked so pitiful like that "Mikey, it's okay. I trust you. Just don't do it again unless you have to." she smiled at him "Now let's forget all this anger ever happened, and have a good time. I don't want to let all your hard work and well-meaning go to waste." She let her feline-features out for him

Mikey grinned up at her. Boy, was she great. Just all forgive and let live. She even let her ears and tail out for him. "That sound great, babe, let's go party and mingle!" he grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs. Renee laughed and followed him, blushing when she realized that he called her babe.

Down below the platform, Leo and Usagi had been standing around talking, when Renee had made her outburst, they had pretended not to hear, but they had still heard the tones being used, although not the words. When Mikey and Renee came rushing down the stairs in a completely different mood than what Leo and Usagi had over heard, they naturally looked at them and followed them with their eyes.

"What was that about?" Leo asked.

Usagi shrugged.

They got back to their conversation.

All of a sudden Mikey and Renee appeared in front of them.

"Hi Leo, hi Usagi!" Mikey said

"Hello, Michelangelo." Usagi responded

"This is Renee," he said as he pulled her forward. "Renee, this is Usagi."

"Hello Usagi, I'm Renee." Renee said as she smiled at him.

He bowed to her "I am most honored to meet you and be welcomed into your home. Michelangelo has told me much about you."

"Yes, well, we've talked about that." She said with a look at Mikey.

"Uh…" he said, "Well, Come on Renee, more people to meet. No need to bore them with detail."

"Yeah, you just don't want anyone to know that you screwed up, and I got mad at you." She said, although she still allowed him to lead her away.

Leo and Usagi blinked after them.

"Michelangelo-san asked me to meet this Renee to see if a I knew a way to help her control her powers. Unfortunately I do not believe that I have ever seen anyone like her. As for her powers, I do not know. I have not seen them so I cannot say." Usagi said.

"Wait," Leo said "Mikey asked you here for Renee?"

"Yes. Is that surprising." Usagi asked

"I just didn't expect it, that's all." Leo said as he watched Mikey take Renee on whirlwind introductions. He shrugged. "Sorry, brotherly wonderings. What were we talking about?"

Mikey introduced Renee to Draximus, who said that he was glad to meet her, and that he apologized for crushing a potted plant. Renee told him that it was alright, and that she was glad to meet him. Professor Honeycutt was interested in her origins, and also glad to meet her. Raptar and Silver Sentry were also glad to meet her, and wanted a demonstration of her powers later. As did the domyio and his son. His son really liked Renee's ears and tail, and loved how soft they felt. Renee enjoyed him the most, as she had always liked children, even though his first question had been "Champion, is this your beloved?" and Mikey had sputtered for about a minute while everyone, especially Raph laughed at his expense.

It was a good party, but it had to end sometime, even if it had lasted well into the night. Renee and Kit asked if anybody wanted to stay the night over, but they all declined, even though Usagi, Draximus, the daimyo, his son, and the professor went to stay with the guys or Leatherhead. They all wanted a demonstration of Renee's powers though. It was eventually agreed on that the Justice Force Headquarters was probably set up the best for a demonstration of her powers. It could also test her at the same time. SS and Raptar said that they thought they would be able to get the HQ all to themselves, barring any emergencies and the like. So it had been agreed on, and everyone went to their respective places to sleep.

The next day, Renee and Kit waited on their roof for Silver Sentry.

"I hope I do okay. I should do okay. Why am I doing this?" Renee asked.

"Because," Kit said "Mikey set it all up for you. He got all these people that might be able to help you together and you are not going to let his efforts go to waste. They might know ways to help you with control better that Splinter can. But the only way for them to find out is for them to see your powers in action, which means a demonstration. We're just lucky that SS could get the Justice Force HQ all to himself today."

Renee sighed. "I know, I know, but I'm just nervous. I've never given a demo of my powers before. Well, not like this. I've always tried hide them. I'm just afraid that if I try to show them off, then I'll lose control."

Kit smiled. "You'll be fine. Besides, if you look like your losing control, I have an idea of something that will help you."

"What?" Renee asked

Kit just smiled.

"Are you even sure it will work?" she asked

"Well, no, but I think it will." Kit replied

"You wanna know how much better that makes me feel." Renee said sarcastically.

Kit just smiled

"I hate it when you do that." Renee grumped.

Right about then, a shadow came over the girls, and they looked up. Silver Sentry was descending towards them.

"Are you ladies ready to go?" he asked them as he landed

They nodded, and he reached down and carefully picked up Kit, then Renee. Then, with both of them secure in his arms, he took off towards the Justice Force HQ.

Both girls enjoyed the sensation of flying, and giggled like little girls most of the way, ah-ing and oo-ing over the various sights. All to soon for them, they reached the Justice Force headquarters, where they could see various people waiting for them.

"Hey, Rae!" Kit said, "Is-is that Mikey in a cape and mask?"

"Huh? Yeah, I think it is. What in the world is he doing?" Renee called back.

"Didn't you know?" SS said, "Michelangelo is the Turtle Titans, and a friend of mine."

"Well, he told me that he was the Turtle Titan, but I didn't expect him to dress up." Renee said

"Somehow it figures." Kit commented

As they were talking, they got closer and closer to the roof until they were landing on it.

"Hey guys!" Mikey called out as they landed. Sentry put Renee down, but continued to hold Kit. At least until Raph moved closer to him and cleared his throat. Then Sentry looked at him and realized what Raph wanted. He immediately handed Kit over to Raph.

"Mikey, what…?" Renee said

"Did you forget, Rae? I'm a superhero too. I'm, The Turtle Titan!" he struck a heroic pose.

Renee half suppressed a giggle "Um, okay, if you say so."

"If you would please follow me this way, I will lead you to where the others are, and then we can begin to test your abilities." Silver Sentry said.

"Okay." Renee said again.

The group began to walk.

"You know, I do have a cane. I can walk." Kit said

"Nuh-uh." Raph said, "I heard what the doc said. You should be on crutches. So until your better, yer not walkin'!"

"Hmph." Kit said, "You know, sometimes I don't like you." She looked away from him playfully.

Raph smirked "Yeah I know. I'm a regular pain in the backside." He said, but didn't put her down.

They were silent for a while, then Kit spoke up.

"So who all came, anyways?"

"All my bro's although Mike informed me that when he's in costume, I can't say that or someone might connect us. When he says stuff like that, I almost wish he wan'ent my brother." Kit laughed, and Raph continued, "April, Case and Angel showed up. Heh, I think Case is almost havin' as good a time seein' this place as Angel. But at least Angel knows better than to touch. Casey's almost been blown up, shot or electrocuted about five times, probably more since I left. Professor Honeycutt came, and managed to convince LH to come too. Usagi and Draximus are here too. Raptar was already here, and believe to or not, we managed to convince Sensei and the Domyio to come. That also means that the Daimyo's son came too."

"How did you managed to convince Splinter to come? I didn't think that he'd want to." Kit asked

"Leo said somethin' about Renee needin' him, and the hospital rooftop, and Mikey begged, but I actually think that he was thinkin' about it before. Somethin' about the hospital rooftop I think. I over heard him an' Leo talking once before you were released, and it was about a conversation and Renee, and the hospital rooftop. Other than that, I don't know nothin'."

"Hmm." Kit said, "I wonder…"

"What?"

"Mmm." Kit shook her head and got one of those, don't ask me right now, I'm puzzling out in my brain looks that Donny got a lot. Raph sighed. Geez, first it was a brother he couldn't understand half the time, and now his girlfriend does a perfect imitation of him. What's next, her askin' all sorts of questions he can't understand, much less answer?

_Wait a second._ Raph thought,_ Did I just call her my girlfriend? I don't know if we-well, maybe. I wonder if she thinks-_

Kit shifted in his arms about then. "Sorry Raph, I was just trying to figure something out. Didn't mean to be short with you."

"It's alright." He said "Don does it to me all the time."

"Hmmm." She said leaning her head against Raph's plastron "I'm luck to have such an understanding boyfriend."

At her words, Raph broke out into a big grin, and then tried to smother it down to a smirk before anyone saw.

"Here we are." Sentry said as they arrived in a state of the art control room.

Kit's jaw dropped, and she wiggled in Raph's arms. "Put me down! Put me down! I gotta go look at this stuff!"

Raph just held her tight "No way. No walkin' 'till yer leg heals more."

Kit continued to squirm and she shot him a look "Fine then, just sit me down in that rolling chair, and I promise I won't get up from it." She said.

He sat her down in it, and immediately she started using her good leg, cane, and hands to propel herself across room at breakneck speed (I better not let Raph know she was going that fast, to he might kill me) to look at the stuff.

"Hey!" Raph said

"Not getting up, rolling!" she called back.

"She has you there." Leo said

"Yeah bro, you never said anything about not moving!" Mikey told him as he came up beside his two brothers. Donnie was over with Kit, LH, April and Professor Honeycutt talking about the various technological things in the room.

"Hey, where's Renee?" Raph asked

"Oh, SS took her down to the room that he'll test her in to start with. It's beyond that window. This is the control booth. We can watch everything from here." Mikey explained.

About that time, Sentry walked back in. "Alright, he said we are about ready to start. If you want to watch, please step up to the window."

They all looked and saw Renee standing in a big empty room, just looking around.

"How is this going to test her?" the Daimyo asked as she picked up his son so he could see.

"When I start the test, various machines and other devices will come out and try to attack her. She will have to defend herself and try to take out the machines using her powers and abilities." Sentry explained.

"So it' like the danger room in X-Men" Mikey said

"Well, yes."

"Or in the Justice League" Angel said

"I wouldn't-"

"Hey, I bet the holodecks in Star Trek could do it to," said Donny

"I suppose-"

"Or like the-"

"If you will give me a moment, I'll start the first test." Sentry interrupted. He then talked into a mike. "Renee, are you ready?"

"Um, I think so." She replied.

"Alright, starting testing run 86."

"86?" Angel asked "Shouldn't you start her on something lower?"

Raptar answered her question "The numbering is just when the test was made, not the level of difficulty. This test was designed for multiple power users."

A chorus of "Oh"s ran through out the room, and then they turned to watch the testing room.

From the moment Renee had entered the room, she had been on alert, looking around it warily. Her feline features had come out without her having to think about it, and she felt the hairs on her neck rise a little. She had tried to reach out with her senses like Master Splinter had taught her, but she was so nervous that she kept confusing herself with what she felt. Finally she just settled for assessing the room the old fashioned way. She noticed seems on the walls, ceiling and floor, indicating that there were panels that would open somehow.

_Great._ She thought_ I'm in some kinda Danger Room X-men thing. Hey, I wonder if the holdecks on the _Enterprise_ could do this._

"Renee, are you ready?" Sentry's voice came through a speakers in the room. He had told her that all she had to do was talk to respond. Her voice would be picked up and carried back to the control room.

"Um, I think so." She replied back. Truth be told, she was as nervous as everything. She'd never been tested like this before. Sure, the military had done a little testing, but nothing like this.

"Alright, starting test run 86."

_86?_ She thought, but didn't have time for much more. She could feel the danger level rising, and she started to bristle up.

For a few moments, nothing happened, but then, all of a sudden three different guns came out at her. She 'Eeep'ed and ran, dodging a laser, electric blast, and another laser. As she ran, a trench suddenly opened up and she had to jump over it, and walls would come out of nowhere before her. She managed to avoid them, but barely. Suddenly though, the floor crumpled up in to a small bump that escaped Renee's notice. She tripped and fell, rolling for a ways. Then she looked up and straight down the barrel of the biggest laser she had ever seen. And it was charging.

"Oh, boy." She said as she looked at it in fear "I'm in it deep."

Dun, dun, dun! Will Renee escape the laser? Will she get more confidence? Will Kit finally walk in the next chapter so she'll stop bumming rides off of everyone?

Kit: Hey!

Will Mikey and Renee realize that they are starting to develop feelings towards one another, even if they only admit them to themselves?

Renee: Wait, what?

Mikey: (Spurts out his soda on Renee and starts coughing)

Renee: Ewww!

Will we ever learn the Domyio's Son's name!

Mikey: What is his name?

Leo: I don't know. Hmmm…

Will we- (Raph comes and slaps his hand over Ally's mouth)

Raph: Will you ever stop askin' stupid questions!

Don: I don't know Raph. The one about the Daimyo's son's name was a pretty good one.

Raph: Neh.

(Suddenly, out of nowhere a short, white, athletic girl with dark brown eyes and armpit length wavy/curly brown hair walks up.)

Leo: Who are you?

Girl: I'm Aleah. You meet me in the next big story.

Everyone but Ally, because Raph's still covering her mouth: Oh.

Raph: What's it with her and girls with brown hair anyways?"

Aleah: Later. Right now Ally would like to thank you for all your suggestions about the Mikey/Renee romance-

Mikey and Renee: What!

Ally: (Moans something that sound like 'they're gonna kill me')

Aleah: even if it was only a handful of people who did. Each person who reviews is like a diamond to her, shifted from the non-reviewers. Although she'd still glad that the non-reviewers read her story. And she asks you to please Review! Oh, and that's she's already working the next big story. There might be some little filler one-shots in between. That's all!

Everybody: Bye!

Save me from my characters.

-RealityBreakGirl


	12. Chapter 12: Music Helps

Okay, I've gotten mixed signals about the uses of songs, so I'm going to try it. Please, I've seen others do it, and haven't reported them, so if it isn't allowed, please don't report it. I don't think that the chapter is the same with out it, and I tend to think it songs half the time, so it's been hard not to put one in so far. If I need to, I'll remove the song, but I really don't want to. Just a request. PLEASE! (Author breaks down in tears and begs, using every trick in her book, which work a lot better in person, but you get the idea) Oh, and a note about the way I combined the lyrics and action. Two lines of lyrics, two lines of action no music in between. More lines of action music in between. The more lines, the more music. Except at the beginning. I thought it just looked good that way. Anyways, please don't report, and enjoy!

I own only Renee, and Kit. No turtles, no songs, although I do own quite a few cds. Unfortunately, I don't own an ipod either, although my little sister wants one. Hey! How come they might be getting her one, and she's 11, but not me, and I'm almost twenty? Something's not right here.

Chapter 12: Music helps

"This doesn't bode well." Donnie said as Renee looked up at the laser that was charging like she was frozen.

"Shoot!" Kit said. She suddenly swung into motion, pushing her chair off with her cane against the wall. "Comin' through!" she yelled as she flew in her rolling chair down the length of the control panel. Everyone was jumping out of her way as she zoomed.

"What'da'ya think yer doin'!" Raph yelled at her. Kit just kept rolling

When she reached the area with microphone, she reached out with one hand to grab the edge of the panel, and used the other one that was holding her cane, along with her good leg, to stop herself. This sudden stop caused her chair to spin around, and by the time she had reached forward again, she had already pulled an ipod from her purse. She plugged it in, and reached for the microphone "Renee! Move it, girl!"

As if suddenly waking up, Renee moved out of the way of the laser just as it shot.

"What are you doing? You can't interfere." Silver Sentry said

"Hush. I'm not interfering, I'm helping her show her full potential." She poked something on her ipod, and said to the still moving and frightened Renee "Renee, think of 'Anthem'! 'Here's to the ones'!"

Renee looked up and smiled just as music began to play.

Here's to the ones who don't give up 

_Here's to the ones who don't give up_

_Here's to the ones who don't give up_

_This is your anthem_

_Get your hands up_

As the music began to play, Renee seemed to get a whole new demeanor. She suddenly seemed more focused, dodging all the types of beams fairly easily.

"What just happened?" someone asked

Kit smiled "I gave her a focusing tool. Music helps her."

_We are fire inside_

_We are lipstick and cleats_

Renee avoided a beam and let it follow her. She led it to one of the other lasers, and used her telekinesis to propel herself to their level and let them take each other out.

_We are not going home and_

_We are playing for keeps_

She used a force field to deflect some of the projectiles that were coming her way, then grabbed some of them with her mind and ran with them beside her.

_We are girls with skinned knees_

_We are concrete and grace_

She jumped into a trench, and used the projectiles to stop up the various armaments that were pointing her direction.

_We are not what you think_

_Can't keep us in our place_

A huge ball was sent rolling towards her down the trench. She saw it, and waited until it was almost on her, then flipped over it.

_Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars_

_Here's to the girl's whose fingers bleed from playing guitar_

As she flipped, a round projectile came out of nowhere and creamed her in the side. At that, her eyes glowed a fierce pink.

_Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard_

_You'll never let them say you'll never get that far_

She picked up the projectile, even though it was heavy,

_Never get that far_

and threw it where it had come from, destroying the launcher in the process

Suddenly, four thick pieces of metal dropped around her, surrounding her. Heavy mallet like things were swinging towards the pieces with the intentions of knocking them together and squishing her. There was no way for her to know, but she still looked in both directions, her eyes widened, as if she could see them coming, and she simply dropped through the floor. She came back up a few feet away, looked at the wreckage, and continued on.

_Never get that far_

A swirling bladed thing on an extending arm came out and went towards her. She had to jump over it and then duck under it. It turned with her every step, until it had her in a corner. She stood for a moment, and then it came at her. She moved in the nick of time, and it embedded it's self in the wall. She left it trying to pull itself out.

_We are a fire inside_

_We are an army asleep_

Several of the lasers and other weaponry locked them selves onto her. She ran, trying to avoid them, and get them to shoot out one another, but it wasn't working

_We are a people awaking to follow their dreams_

No matter where she ran, they followed her and decimated any refuges she found.

_We don't have time for your games_

_We have our own goals to score_

She suddenly stopped running and disappeared. The guns were confused and couldn't find her. They started sending out random bursts that somehow got each other.

_We have trophies to win_

_Instead of being one of yours_

One of the guns began to take out the others. The rest started firings at it, just as another turned. It wasn't until they were all destroyed that Renee turned visible again

_Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars_

_Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playing guitar_

Renee smiled in triumph, as suddenly everything was plunged into darkness. She could still see, but so could the scanners that controlled the room

_Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard_

_You'll never let them say you'll never get that far_

An extremely hot flame was shot out of the wall in a stream form. Renee avoided it, and suddenly her hand glowed pink. She threw the pink glow, and it went towards the source of the fire. When it hit, the wall exploded, and the fire was stopped. The room was once again dark. A high-powered water stream came out of the wall and gave Renee a glancing blow. She hissed, and it locked in on the sound and came right at her. Her eyes widened ever farther, and as the stream of water came at her, she pulled into herself and in a small flash of pink light, disappeared, only to reappear at the source of the water. She looked at it, and used her telekinesis to close of the flow of water.

_Never get that far_

Something exploded right next to her, and threw her against the wall. As she touched it, she picked up the impressions of the people who had built and programmed it. Something else exploded near her, and forced her to move away, but she kept her hand on the wall, soaking up as many impressions as she could.

Here's to the ones who don't give up 

_Here's to the ones who don't give up_

She suddenly knew what to do. She dove into the wall, head first, and phased right into it. The room turned the lights back on. Where did she go? Was she hiding?

_Here's to the ones who don't give up_

_This is your anthem, anthem, anthem, anthem, anthem_

Suddenly the armaments in the room started acting crazy, falling off the walls, disengaging themselves, going crazy until the room had to take them out or be destroyed.

_Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars_

_Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playing guitar_

Everything in the room was going nuts, then it realized that someone was inside the walls and armaments, messing with the systems. It started attacking it's self

_Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard_

_You'll never let them say you'll never get that far _

Every time something started to go haywire, it would fire something in that direction. Eventually the room came to the conclusion that all it was doing was following the pattern instead of getting to the target. There was no pattern to the sabotage, so it began firing randomly, hoping to get the target, but actually doing more damage to itself then the target was doing

_Never get that far_

In the room's last attempt, it shot electricity through out the room, and fried itself. It shut down completely just as the music ended.

Renee came up out of the floor, rested her hands on her knees, and looked around. "Wow." She said breathlessly "First time I've seen a room commit suicide."

"Whoooooooo! Yeah! Wow!" she heard cheering coming from the control room, and looked up. Some of the people in the control booth were cheering for her, while others looked on in approval.

"Renee, come on up" Sentry said.

"Okay!" Renee waved and jogged towards the elevator.

"How did she do that?" Professor Honeycutt asked, "Does that music have some sort of subliminal enhancement properties?"

Kit looked at her ipod. "Not that I know of."

"Then how did she do all that?"

At that moment, the elevator opened to reveal a tired, hot, and heavily breathing Renee.

"You did great!" Mikey told her.

She collapsed into a nearby chair. "Thanks." she said, then swallowed to try to wet her mouth.

The daimyo's son jumped out of his father's arms and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator he had discovered earlier. "Here warrior." He said, "Refresh you body."

"Thanks, kiddo." She said as she took the bottle and drank greedily from it.

"I'm still confused." Casey said "She was doin' lousy, then, boom! She was bustin' up the place. It don't make no sense. It's confusin'"

Raph opened his mouth, then closed it "Never mind, it's too easy."

"Huh?" Casey said.

"I believe I understand." Splinter said "When first beginning to learn something new, or when doing a task, one often needs something to help focus on the task and block out everything else. Music does this for Miss Finrir."

Kit nodded "Rae does everything to music. When she practices her moves, it's to music. When she works out, it's to music. When she studies, it's to music. When she cleans the kitchen, it's to music. You get the idea."

"To help her block out thoughts of us, and losing control, Miss Finrir had to bury herself in the music and forget about us. In that way, it helped her to concentrate on the tasks at hand instead of the people watching her."

Renee nodded. "You-you got it. That's pretty much what it does for me in a nutshell." She leaned back in the chair.

Renee rested for a while, then they started her other tests and training.

The Daimyo helped her some with aspects of controlling the abilities and energy with in her. He had experience with controlling the war staff, even though it wasn't exactly the same. Daximus gave her some exercises that would help her with the strength. Professor Honeycutt took some readings and promised that he would analyze them and send back his findings later. Usagi had learned of some new techniques the helped to improve focus, and attempted to teach them to her, although Leo did pick up on them rather fast. Raptar helped Sentry run the tests, and they worked together to decide who might be best to help Renee. Later that night, the testing was over, which was good because Renee was extremely tired. Everyone had to go home, as they had said that they would only be gone for a couple of days, and Renee thanked them and bid then farewell, as did Kit and the guys. The daimyo said that he would try to search the multiverse for someone who might could help her better. At any rate, they all bid each other good-bye, and the guys, Splinter and the girls left Justice Force headquarters, with the guys taking the girls back home. Kit, of course, was carried to the battleshell by Raph, and Renee was extremely tired and ended up leaning on Mikey quite a bit. By the time they reached Kit's building, Renee had fallen fast asleep in the back. Kit told them where to park and where a private elevator was that would take them to the apartment, so Raph, carrying Kit, and Mikey carrying Renee took them up there and got he girls settled in, then they left.

For the next few days, Renee tried some of the new techniques that she had been taught, and her control improved a little more. She still didn't have complete control, but it was better. And she still had reservations about using her powers.

At any rate, right now the girls were in their home sleeping. Renee was curled up on herself on her bed, her ears occasionally twitching, and her tail tip swishing a little. She looked quite comfortable. Kit, on the other hand, was moaning in her sleep, and slightly thrashing.

"No! No! Renee! No!"

Raph thought he heard something coming from Kit's bedroom, and moved to look in her window. He could see her moving, and realized that she was having a nightmare. He quickly went in through the balcony door that she had given him the codes to, just incase.

Kit was moaning a little louder as he approached her bed.

"Kit?" He said "Kit, wake up. Yer having a nightmare. Kit!"

She suddenly gasped, and sat straight up, breathing heavy, and clutching the covers in her hands. She was covered in a light sweat.

"Kit, are you alright?" Raph asked.

She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Oh, Raph, you startled me." she said breathlessly

"Sorry." He said, "I didn't mean to scare ya. Ya looked like you were having one heck of a nightmare."

Kit shook her head as she calmed down. "Not a nightmare, a memory. I never have just nightmares, but I do relieve memories that scared me."

Raph looked at her. She looked shaken up. "Do ya want to talk about it?"

Kit gave a wiry smile "I though tough guys didn't do that kind of thing."

"Meh." He waved his hand dismissively "Mikey has them all the time. Fer some reason he picks me to talk to."

Kit smiled weakly at him, and then frowned, putting a hand to her forehead. "It was about that night in Japan. The one where Karai found out about Renee, and I found out about Karai. I remember the night well.

"See, I loved to come over to Renee's house, even when I was little. They treated me like I was there own kid instead of an ornament. Oh, my parents were okay, but they had no business being parents. Anyways, after they died, I had to take over the company, which wasn't that hard, since I already knew a lot about it. But it kept me a lot busier than I expected, so I didn't get to go to Renee's that often, really at all. So when I found out that she was graduating, I thought to make up for lost time, I could give her the best present ever. I knew that she'd always wanted to travel, but hadn't really, because of her abilities. But now that she was older, she had a little bit better handle on them. So I asked her parents, and they agreed, and I showed up at graduation and told her about her present. At first it was great, just two girls, traveling and having a blast. We visited every continent, just to say that we did. But soon we realized that we never had managed to go to Japan, and wondered how we had missed that. So we decided to go.

"I had a dual reason for this trip. Not only was I giving my cousin what she wanted, but I was escaping my company for a little bit. I knew it couldn't last forever, though, and sure enough it caught up to me in Japan.

"We had had a great time, touring the palace, a monastery and a couple of elite marshal arts training grounds, plus taking a tour of the country. We had finished the last stop that day, and had decided to have a day of fun before we left. We shopped, tried new foods, and that night went to a couple of clubs. We had a blast! Especially when we put those ridiculous wigs on at the club! It was only about twelve at night when we left the second club, intent on having some more fun when a car suddenly pulled up beside us. I saw who was in it and groaned. It was one of the assistants of the board members. Somehow they had tracked me down to Japan and all met there. There was 'important business' to discuss. I sighed. 'Do you want to come along?' I asked Renee 'Or want a ride anywhere?' she just shook her head. 'Nah. It's a nice night out. I think I'll walk.'

"Well, I couldn't argue with that. It was nice, so I rode along, only listening with one ear to what this guy was blathering on about. The board members' emergencies, were never really such, but all the same, I had to sit through them. So there I was, board out of my mind, listening to some old guys blather on about the stockholders, and a situation I already knew all about, and had figured out, playing with my cell phone charm and wondering if that cute guy who was being treated as a gopher was available. He also seemed to be paying close attention to everything, so I was also wondering just how much he knew and understood.

"Well, I suddenly had a chill run down my spine, and had the briefest of feelings that something was wrong. It persisted, and wondered if I should reach out to Renee. About the time I was going to make my decision, I felt her yelling my mind 'KIT!' I visibly flinched and leaned forward with a gasp, putting my hand on my head. I knew at once what was happening. Her mind was chaos, but clearly showed me what was going on, and how she felt. She was in danger 'Rea!' I called out. 'Miss Cistola, are you alright?' I heard asked 'No, my cousin's in danger.' I said out loud. I stood up and began to go towards the door. It was rather difficult to focus on what I was doing because I was also trying to help Renee. 'Rea, hold on, I'm coming!' by this time I had made it to the elevator and was going down. I leaned against the wall, trying to get a hold of this. 'Don't give up! You can gain control!' I could feel her mind trying to go into the chaos of her abilities. I fought harder to keep it in place. I didn't know what would happen, but I had to try. By this time I had made it out onto the street, and was running towards her location. It wasn't hard to find. She was putting on quite a show 'I can't! It's too hard! I'm- I'm losing it!' she yelled. I kept running, she was farther away then she looked. I could feel the raw terror coming off of her. It was hard to maintain my composer, and it wasn't even happening to me. 'NO!' I yelled back 'You can do this! Focus, Renee! Focus!' she was starting to slip 'You can do it. FOCUS!' I could feel her trying, but it was hard. I kept on running, thinking maybe by being there I could help her somehow. I had to help her, I had to! That's when it hit me. I could help her, but mentally. I calmed my mind, and allowed it to think rationally once more. 'I'll help you.' I said. I felt her mind open up, and allowed her to take from my mid what she needed. Unfortunately, the strain was great on both of us, even with me following her lead. The only thing I could think to compare it to was the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode where Sarek comes on board and is loosing control and ends up using Picard to help him get through the negotiations by linking them and taking Picard's calm while giving Picard his emotions. That's kinda how I'd imagine that felt. At any rate, I felt them come back under he control until she broke them off with a snap. I felt her exhaustion, and knew she was staggering. I also knew that her ears and tail were out. 'Renee! Your tail and ears! Pull them in quick!' I wasn't sure if she did it or not, but felt her falling into unconsciousness. 'RENEE!' I screamed into her mind before I too staggered forward. I had to pull my mind out before I passed out too. I shook my head and ran forward.

"There was a giant pile of debris, and a ton of people around it, looking. I pushed them out of my way, rudely I know, but it couldn't be helped, and tried to see Renee. She I finally found her, she was half covered by debris and near, but not at, the center of the destruction. I started to pull the debris off of her, and several men came to help me. The ambulances finally came, and I told them that we both were Americans, and she was my cousin. I needed to go with her. They checked her out, and besides some bumps, bruises, scrapes and cuts, seemed to be fine. I stayed in the room that they put her in overnight. I was exhausted too. My mind had also been put under a great strain.

"When I woke up the next morning, I found out that both the doctor and the police wanted t speak with me. I talked to the doctor, who said that Renee should be fine, it was as if her body was just super tiered, and had collapsed in addition to having a building fall. He thought she would wake up soon. Then I went to talk to the police chief. I asked him what they had found out. He told me not much. He knew that there were members of the Foot ninja clan there, some sort of weird energy that took out several blocks, and had killed eleven people. I reeled at the news. Eleven people. Eleven people! Renee was going to blame herself, and it was going to be tough. I asked the chief that when he did talk to Renee, that he not mention that. I told him that she was a very fragile person about things like that, and if she knew, she would be devastated. He said he understood. But he wanted to know how I knew Renee was in danger and where she was. Using the Japanese leanings towards the superstitious, and supernatural, I explained that she and I had always been connected, and were able to tell when the other was in trouble. It wasn't that far from the truth, and he bought it.

"Later I talked to the doctor again, and came in to find Renee awake and confused. You know the rest of the story. We concocted a story that fit the facts, but didn't reveal everything, which they bought, and we went off to an island that my parents had bought. It was there that she finally found out about he eleven people that had died. You should have seen how she looked at me when she found out I knew. She yelled at me, telling me that she wasn't one to be controlled by my little power struggles and mind games, and that she had a right to know, since she killed them. After she finished yelling at me, she ran away, to somewhere on the island, and I broke down and cried. I think that was worse than when she was in danger to begin with. After she came back, I took her home, and planned on leaving them alone, until she called and told me that she wanted to go to college in New York City. I was actually surprised that she wanted to talk to me. But I guess I shouldn't have underestimated her ability to forgive and forget. It's one of the best things about Renee."

Kit sighed, and looked down, with tears in her eyes. "But my nightmares, they always start with me leaving her behind, the danger and what I felt, and then the look she gave me, and how she yelled. It leaves me feeling inadequate, and up the rest of the night, usually, just like when I have the ones about my parents, and the attempts on my life."

She shuddered a bit, and Raph moved a little closer to her, until she was in his arms. Then she cried, letting loose like she had wanted to for years, but hadn't had anyone she felt safe enough with. After she finished crying, they just sat there, Raph leaning back on the headboard, and Kit leaning back on him, with his arms around her, until she finally fell asleep. He still sat there with her though, until he saw another shadow come on the balcony.

"Yo, Bro, ya in there?" Mikey softly called.

"Yeah." Raph answered back.

Mikey came on in, and looked at Raph holding the sleeping Kit. "What happened here?"

"She had a nightmare," he told Mikey.

"Hey! You always told me to go away!"

"Mike, you may be my bro, but that only means I can be mean to ya, and ya still have to put up with me. But this is my girl. Besides, you're mug ain't exactly as nice as hers."

"Hey!" Mikey protested. "Renee seems to like it."

"Whatdaya expect? I mean she's half cat or sumthin'."

"Ha, ha. Come on, It's almost dawn, and we've gotta get movin' before Master Splinter makes us do flips for staying out past sunrise."

Raph sighed. "I guess you're right. Gimme a sec."

"Sure thing bro. I'm just gonna go check on Renee."

Raph watched as Mikey bounded back out of the room, then slowly slid himself out from under Kit. He laid her down, and covered her up. Then hesitating at first, he ran his hand on the side of her face. "Sweet dreams Kit. No more nightmares."

He turned and left, closeting the balcony doors and jumping down to roof top level.

"Ready bro?" Mikey asked

"Let's just go."

'Beat'cha back to the lair!"

"Yer on!"

As the night started to fade, the two turtles made their way down until they were even with the roof tops, and the preceded to race each other home.

Wow. This chapter went in a different direction then I expected it to. Hmm. Well, another bit of Raph/Kit fluff for ya'll. I hope you like the first part, and if ya'll don't turn me in, then I'll keep including songs. Maybe. As for the last part, I always wanted to do that scene from Kit's perspective, and though that it would make sense for her to relive it in a nightmare. I just didn't expect to put it in here, or for the fluff. Geez, this is starting to mess with my plans. Stupid muses. They give me one idea, then suddenly change it on me. Oh well. You know the drill, Review! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

-RealityBreakGirl


	13. Chapter 13: Author's anouncement

_**Author's Announcement**_

Okay, before all of you get your hopes up, I have to let you know that this isn't the thirteenth chapter of 'Not That Different'. No, it's not here, but this is a very important note (Even if it is technically not allowed) that you all need to read.

First off, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever, and now that I have, it's only this. I'm trying to get through some issues with myself, and how lazy I've gotten, plus the garden, plus college, plus my parents think I spend too much time on the Internet as it is. Needless to say, I've been a bit busy. I've also joined Stealthy Stories, although I don't have my own forum yet, and that place, while fun, has also kept me kinda busy (and you won't believe the plot bunnies! They run amuck, lurking in random threads, just waiting to bite unsuspecting authors. I have been attacked.)

But all of that is beside the point.

The real problem is that this story isn't going where I want it to go. Renee isn't turning out how I wanted her to be, and I just can't get the motivation to keep writing it in this form. Although I suppose I should have suspected this would happen.

See, when I first posted it, I did it just for the sake of posting, because I wanted the high you get from good reviews. I had no idea what I was doing, or where it was going to go. I just wrote without plot in my head. Eventually I cam up with the idea of Renee, and later Kit, but as I wrote it, it took some unsuspected turns-most of which I liked-but my grasp on the story went away. It was like the story simply started to write itself, and didn't go where I was trying to take it. Especially when it came to Renee.

She was going to be a great character, a superhero type, that would remain a part of the Turtles' lives forever. But instead, she turned into a sort of Mary Sue, dependent, scared, weak at times, and kinda whiny and depressed. That was not the Renee I had envisioned at all, and I've lost the desire to keep writing her like that. But I do want the story to go on.

So here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna rewrite the whole thing, and then work on the last few chapters. I've already started, and am on the third chapter of this version. (In the rewrite, chapters 1-3 have been combined, so I'm on chapter one of the rewrite). This rewrite will allow me to rediscover Renee, and push her in the direction I want her to be. It will also allow me to actually know what genre this is and came up with a better summary, maybe even a better title, one that fits it better. Or I could change the story to fit the title better. Although I might just leave it the same so that it will be recognized.

At any rate, the new version will not have one post until I have written the while thing, so I know it's complete and I know I am satisfied with it. That's the way I'm going to write my stories from now on, so that I know they will be completed. A month or so before I start to post the rewritten version, this one will disappear (aka-I will take it down) as a sort of warning that the rewritten version is on its way.

So that's what I'm gonna do. It's decided, it's being worked on, and it's final. I do need one thing from all of ya'll though. I need to know what ya'll would like me to keep, what ya'll considered good in the story. We're there certain lines, certain scenes, certain chapters? Which of Renee's powers did you like the best? Would you get rid of some of them, keep them, tone them down, what? What would you change about the story, and what would you keep? This could very well help me in the rewrite. Basically, I am opening my story up and saying 'Flame it if you want to, just let me know your opinion.' No part is safe, tell me everything, liked or disliked. If you have to do it in separate messages, that's fine too. I can't guarantee I'll use what you tell me, but it will go into consideration.

Anyways, I only though it'd be fair to let you know all of this. I promise you though, that it will be back. In fact, if you want to know when I'll repost it, tell me, or give me your email, and I'll send a message out when it's ready to be posted. But don't expect anything anytime soon

Just thought I'd let ya'll know. I'll still be around in my Ally Break Stories, and maybe in a few others, if I can get the plot bunnies to let go of me and let me finish the stories they're biting me for. Glares at evil plot bunnies. Evil plot bunnies dig in more Ow! Well, anyways, I'll see you around.

-RealityBreakGirl


End file.
